Ace Attorney Chatrooms
by Fanficaddict12
Summary: A couple of AA characters enter separate chatrooms. What will they talk about? Rated T for language. Might contain spoilers and slight OOCness. Sorry for the bad summary.
1. 1 to 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Ace Attorney series. All characters are property of Capcom.

**A/N: **Sorry for the bad summary. -_- Anyway, I LOVE chatroom fanfics. I just had to make one of these. Well, anyway, I hope you like it. :D (Oh, BTW, just a heads up, I haven't played Rise from the Ashes yet. I'm waiting for it to come out a Wiiware and it's taking forever. Dx I watched part of the beginning, so… BTW2: Some screen names I took from Twitter names.)

-

**January 15****th****, 2017, 12:39 P.M  
****Chatroom #9  
****Conversation between Phoenix and Maya  
****Takes place between Turnabout Goodbyes and Rise from the Ashes **

_KurainGirl17 entered the chatroom_

IObject2U: Maya?

KurainGirl17: Nick? :D HI NICK!

IObject2U: Hi Maya. :) How goes the training?

KurainGirl17: OK, I guess. I got a cold standing under a waterfall. :(

IObject2U: Sorry to hear that.

KurainGirl17: That's OK. Penny brought me some Pink Princess trading cards to make feel better! :D

IObject2U: Penny?

KurainGirl17: That employee from Global Studios. Come on, Nick.

IObject2U: Oh yeah, her. I didn't know you two kept in touch.

KurainGirl17: Yeah, well, enough about me. What's up with you? Any awesome cases lately?

KurainGirl17: TELL ME! D:

IObject2U: Yeesh, calm down. I haven't taken any cases.

KurainGirl17: ? Nobody needs defendin?

IObject2U: Well, I've got offers, but…

KurainGirl17: :O!

KurainGirl17: WTF?? Why aren't you taking any cases Nick!?

IObject2U: I dunno…I guess I'm still recovering from…that case.

KurainGirl17: Oh…Yeah, that case was tough.

IObject2U: Yeah. I hope I never hear the name 'Von Karma' ever again.

KurainGirl17: Me 2.

KurainGirl17: Well, I got stuff to do. I'll see ya later. :P

IObect2U: Later, Maya.

_KurainGirl17 left the chatroom_

IObject2U: *sigh*

_IObject2U left the chatroom_

**February 16****th****, 2026, 1:05 P.M  
****Chatroom #3  
****Conversation between Lana and Ema  
****Before Apollo Justice**

_ScienceFreak39 entered the chatroom_

ScienceFreak39: Hellooooo?

ScienceFreak39: Lana? Are you here?

Skye123: Hi, Ema.

ScienceFreak39: :D Hi Lana. I haven't heard from you in a while.

Skye123: Yeah, what's up Ema? Did you apply to become a forensic?

SciencFreak39: D: Yeah…

Skye123: Wut?

ScienceFreak39: I DIDN'T QUALIFY!!!!!

Skye123: D: What???

ScienceFreak39: Yeah, those asses rejected me. I worked so hard…:'(

Skye123: Sorry Ema. Now what'll you do.

ScienceFreak39: The only other way I can work on field is to be a…

ScienceFreak39: Detective. T_T

Skye123: Aw, it can't be that bad.

Skye123: Go for it.

ScienceFreak39: *sigh* Fine.

Skye123: Good girl. Now, how did you like those Snackoos I sent you?

ScienceFreak39: OMFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG.

ScienceFreak39: THEY'RE SO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD.

Skye123: Aren't they? :)

SciencerFreak39: Seriously, this is like, my all time favorite food now.

Skye123: Glad you liked it. :D

ScienceFreak39: Well, I gotta go apply to be a detective. -_- Later.

Skye123: So long, Ema.

_ScienceFreak39 left the chatroom_

Justtosee123: Who was that?

Skye123: ._. Who are you?

Justtosee123: …

_Justtosee123 left the chatroom_

Sky123: …

**Sometime in 2018  
****Chatroom #12  
****Conversation between Phoenix, Maya and Pearl  
****Between Justice for All and Trials & Tribulations**

_KurainGirl17 entered the chatroom_

_IObject2U entered the chatroom_

KurainGirl17: :D NICK! Fancy meeting you here!

IObject2U: Oh ,hey Maya. Why are you here?

KurainGirl17: I just came on to meet some guys! :D

IObject2U: …I don't think you should be looking for guys on a chatroom.

KurainGirl17: D: You're not my dad, Nick!

Wackyman4857: KurainGirl17 ASL?

KurainGirl17: 19, Female, Kurain Village

_Wackyman4857 left the chatroom_

KurainGirl17: T__T

IObject2U: xD

KurainGirl17: SHUT UP NICK!!1!D:

IObject2U: Ok, sorry.

_Pearly-Pearls entered the chatroom_

IObject2U: !

IObject2U: You think…?

KurainGirl17: No way, Pearly doesn't know how to use a computer.

IObject2U: Good point. So what's new?

KurainGirl17: Nuthin' just doing medium stuff. :P

KurainGirl17: I'm thinkin' of going to the city sometime soon.

IObject2U: Cool.

KurainGirl17: Hey, I never asked you why you were here.

IObject2U: Oh, it's nothing…

KurainGirl17: Tell me!

Pearly-Pearls: Yeah, tell us Mr. Nick!

KurainGirl17: :O OMG PEARLY IT IS YOU!

Pearly-Pearls: Yup. :)

IObject2U: I didn't know you knew how to use a computer.

Pearly-Pearls: Well, I've been learning for a little while.

Pearly-Pearls: I wanted to talk to you guys, but my message wouldn't come up.

KurainGirl17: You gotta press 'Enter,' Pearly.

Pearly-Pearls: I know that now.

Pearly-Pearls: Also, I wanted to leave you guys to your alone time. ;)

KurainGirl17: -_-

IObject2U: -_-

Pearly-Pearls: ?

KurainGirl17: DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT NICK!!!

IObject2U: ._.?

KurainGirl17: Why did you come into this chatroom!!!?

IObject2U: Um…

Pearly-Pearls: Please tell us, Mr. Nick!

IObject2U: No! Don't stick your nose in my business.

Pearly-Pearls: D: Nick, you can't keep secrets from the person you love!!

IObject2U: T_T

KurainGirl17: Fine, don't tell us.

KurainGirl17: But if you don't tell us, you gotta say it.

IObject2U: ?

Pearly-Pearls: Yeah, I haven't heard you say it in a while!

IObject2U: Um, I don't think it'll have the same effect over the internet…

KurainGirl17: Say it or tell us.

IObject2U: Fine…

IObject2U: _**Objection!**_

**10 minutes later**

_KurainGirl17 left the chatroom_

_Pearly-Pearls left the chatroom_

IObject2U: Phew...They're gone. Alright ladies, ASL?

* * *

**A/N: **I'm going to make more of these. There will be 3 segments every chapter. Trust me, I have TONS more ideas. Probably a little better than these. T_T Chapter 2 coming soon! Please give me your feedback.


	2. 4 to 6

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Ace Attorney.

**A/N: **After reviewing my last chapter after I uploaded. I found a contradiction in the first date, and saw FanFiction took away some of the symbols I used. -_- I didn't fix it yet because I'm lazy. T_T I wanted to get this out on Monday, but something came up, so I couldn't. Well, enough of my rambling. Enjoy the next 3 discussions! (BTW thanks for the reviews guys! I love getting 'em!)

-

**April 7****th****, 2013, 7:09 P.M  
****Private Chatroom: **_**Gotcha!  
**_**Conversation between Doug and Dahlia  
****Before Turnabout Memories**

_DemonPrincess45 entered the chatroom_

DougSeesYouToo: Thanks for accepting my invite, Dahlia

DemonPrincess45: Of course, Doug. :)

DemonPrincess45: Um, if you don't mind me asking, I have a question…

DougSeesYouToo: Yeah?

DemonPrincess45: The fact that this private chatroom is labeled 'Gotcha!' concerns me.

DemonPrincess45: Why did you label it that?

DougSeesYouToo: Don't act all innocent.

DemonPrincess45: ?

DougSeesYouToo: I KNOW you broke into the lab today!! D:

DemonPrincess45: Oh?

DougSeesYouToo: What're you gonna do with those chemicals!?

DougSeesYouToo: You gonna poison someone like you did that other guys!?

DemonPrincess45: Doug, you're scaring me. I don't know what you're talking about. :(

DougSeesYouToo: Cut the crap, Dahlia! Poisonous chemicals are missing from the lab and the only one who could've done it is you!

DemonPrincess45: :'( I didn't take anything…

DougSeesYouToo: *sarcastic* Sure you didn't.

DougSeesYouToo: I wonder what your boyfriend will have to say about this…?

DemonPrincess45: …Are you still being sarcastic?

DougSeesYouToo: D: NO! I'm seriously gonna tell your boyfriend about your illegal activities! He needs to get out like I did!

DemonPrincess45: Please, that idiot will never listen to you.

DemonPrincess45: Besides, if you did tell anyone I'd have to kill you.

DougSeesYouToo: Yeah right.

DemonPrincess45: I'm not kidding, Doug Swallow.

DemonPrincess45: I.

DemonPrincess45: WILL.

DemonPrincess45: KILL.

DemonPrincess45: YOU.

DougSeesYouToo: ._.

_DougSeesYouToo left the chatroom_

DemonPrincess45: …

DemonPrincess45: Oh yeah, he's gonna die.

_DemonPrincess45 left the chatroom_

**August 27****th****, 2012, 12:14 P.M  
****Chatroom #5  
****Conversation between Diego and Mia  
****Day of poisoning**

_Fey12 entered the chatroom_

BlackMagic34: Hey there, Kitten.

Fey12: Hi Diego. 3

Fey12: Whatcha doin?

BlackMagic34: I finally found her. Dahlia.

Fey12: !

Fey12: You mean that heartless bitch that practically killed my first client?

BlackMagic34: Ha ha ha.

BlackMagic34: Yeah.

Fey12: Ugh. I wish I could just ring her little neck for everything she's done.

BlackMagic34: Heh. Down, Kitten.

BlackMagic34: I found out she goes to Ivy University. I invited her over to the courtroom and I'm gonna question her.

Fey12: Well, be careful. She's pretty dangerous.

BlackMagic34: Eh, don't worry about me. I can take her. I mean, what could happen?

Fey12: She could poison you too…

BlackMagic34: Ha, yeah right. Like that'll happen.

BlackMagic34: Don't worry about me, Kitten. I'll be fine.

Fey12: Alright, fine. But still…

Fey12: Promise me you'll keep your guard up.

BlackMagic34: Alright, I will.

BlackMagic34: I gotta go. I'm meeting up with her in half an hour.

Fey12: Good luck. Bye Diego. 3

BlackMagic34: Later, Kitten.

_Fey12 left the chatroom_

Fanficaddict12: Hey, BlackMagic.

BlackMagic34: What?

Fanficaddict12: Is Fey hot?

BlackMagic34: ._.?

Fanficaddict12: I wanna know.

BlackMagic34: Why, I don't know you.

Fanficaddict12: I just wanna know.

BlackMagic34: …Yeah, she's hot.

Fanficaddict12: Alright, that's all I wanted to know.

_Fanficaddict12 left the chatroom_

BlackMagic34: …

BlackMagic34: I knew I should've got a private chatroom.

_BlackMagic34 left the chatroom_

**March 21****st****, 2019, 3:54 P.M  
****Chatroom #6  
****Conversation between Edgeworth, Franziska, Kay and Gumshoe  
****After Ace Attorney Investigations**

_FranziskavonKarma entered the chatroom_

JusticeScales: Hmph. Hello, Franziska.

FranziskavonKarma: Miles Edgeworth?

JusticeScales: Yes, it's me.

JusticeScales: You know Franziska, being in a chatroom gives you the liberty to be a little more….creative with your username.

FranziskavonKarma: `1 3wartiop[]

JusticeScales: What was that?

FranziskavonKarma: I just whipped my keyboard.

JusticeScales: …

FranziskavonKarma: Only a foolishly foolish fool like your foolish self would have such a foolish username!

JusticeScales: …I see.

JusticeScales: So, how did the Alba case go?

FranziskavonKarma: Perfectly, of course.

FranziskavonKarma: My whip and I showed that fool not to mess with a Von Karma!

JusticeScales: So, the smuggling ring is no more?

FranziskavonKarma: Practically.

JusticeScales: Good to hear.

_Yatagarasu_II entered the chatroom_

JusticeScales: …

Yatagarasu_II: WUZ UP EVERY1???

JusticeScales: Kay?

Yatagarasu_II: Ah, so you've heard of me. :D

Yatagarasu_II: Kay Faraday, the second Yatagarasu! :P

JusticeScales: Don't tell me you forgot about me Kay. It's only been a week or so.

Yatagarasu_II: …:O!

Yatagarasu_II: Mr. Edgeworth?

JusticeScales: Yes.

Yatagarasu_II: :D!! Hey, it's great to hear from you again.

JusticeScales: Likewise.

Yatagarasu_II: I didn't know you were the chatroom kind of guy.

JusticeScales: I don't go on too frequently. I was just meeting with Franziska.

Yatagarasu_II: Ms. Von Karma's here too?

FranziskavonKarma: Hello, Kay.

Yatagarasu_II: Wow, isn't your username obvious. :P

FranziskavonKarma: …

Yatagarasu_II: I kid. xP Nice to see you!

FranziskavonKarma: Likewise, Kay.

Yatagarasu_II: So you kicked that Alba guy's butt at Cohdopia?

FranziskavonKarma: But of course!

Yatagarasu_II: Awesome!

FranziskavonKarma: Oh, and Ambassador Palaeno kept asking me to contact you about doing some attraction called 'Catch the Yatagarasu!"

FranziskavonKarma: Apparently he lost contact with you himself.

Yatagarasu_II: Because I changed it to get him to stop calling after rejecting 100000 times. D:

JusticeScales: You don't wish to do it?

Yatagarasu_II: Hell no! I don't wanna have dozens of people trying to catch me.

JusticeScales: I see.

_GummyBear entered the chatroom_

GummyBear: Hello?

Yatagarasu_II: GUMMY!

GummyBear: :D Hey Kay!

JusticeScales: Detective?

GummyBear: Ah, hey Mr. Edgeworth, sir!

JusticeScales: I thought your username was 'UpbeatDetective.'

GummyBear: Well, I forgot my password…

GummyBear: So Kay helped me come up with a new one. :)

JusticeScales: Ah, that explains it.

FranziskavonKarma: eaDFYGUOK[P\

FranziskavonKarma: When did our private conversation become some kind of hoedown!?

JusticeScales: Well Franziska, this is a public chatroom. Anyone can barge in on us.

Justtosee123: I've been listening the whole time.

FranziskavonKarma: qewZRXFCGYBHIJOKPL[;

Justtosee123: ._.!

_Justtosee123 left the chatroom_

FranziskavonKarma: Shit.

JusticeScales: What?

FranziskavonKarma: I broke some of my keys.

Yatagarasu_II: Well, you are whipping them…

JusticeScales: How did you know that?

Yatagarasu_II: It seemed obvious to me.

GummyBear: Me too.

FranziskavonKarma: t yrwazTYRDCUTFV\

GummyBear: YEEEOWCH!

Yatagarasu_II: xD.

_FranziskavonKarma left the chatroom_

Yatagarasu_II: Aw, why did she leave? D:

JusticeScales: Either she was upset with us or her keyboard no longer works.

GummyBear: Well, at least we're not the ones getting whipped.

Yatagarasu_II: Oh, um, I gotta go.

Yatagarasu_II: My mom's relatives just got back and I'm not allowed on chatrooms.

GummyBear: Aw. Well bye Kay!

JusticeScales: So long.

_Yatagarasu_II left the chatroom_

_JusticeScales left the chatroom_

Fanficaddict12: Hey GummyBear, is Yatagarasu_II hot?

GummyBear: Um…I can't answer that due to the fact that she's 17…and I'm 32.

Fanficaddict12: How about FranziskavonKarma?

GummyBear: Um…if being whipped is your thing.

Fanficaddict12: It is.

GummyBear: …

-

**A/N: **I'm weird. xD I think that all the last conversations will be the longest of the chapters. Review please. :D


	3. 7 to 9

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Ace Attorney, FYI.

**A/N: **I've basically learned that some symbols FanFiction won't allow. So I'm gonna stop using them. Now I can't use my favorite emotes. Dx Oh well. Anyway, from now on I'm gonna try to write a new chapter every day! :D *BTW thanks so much for all your reviews! You guys rock! BTW 2, as if I even have to say, the random users are my usernames from different sites. Justtosee123 = deviantART Wackyman4857 = Youtube*

* * *

**May 2****nd****, 2019, 2:39 P.M  
****Private Chatroom: **_**Catching up  
**_**Conversation between Phoenix and Maya  
****After disbarment**

_KurainGirl17 entered the chatroom_

KurainGirl17: :D Sup Nick?

IObject2U: Hey Maya. :) Nice to hear from you again.

IObject2U: How's life as Master of Kurain going?

KurainGirl17: OK, I guess. It's a little boring though.

KurainGirl17: I would KILL for a burger right now.

IObject2U: lol.

KurainGirl17: I've been doing a lot of channeling these days.

KurainGirl17: It's normally just people wanting to see their dead relatives again.

KurainGirl17: It really makes people happy. :D  
IObject2U: That's great.

KurainGirl17: So, what's new with you, Nick?

KurainGirl17: New cases?? Give me the details!

KurainGirl17: …?

KurainGirl17: Nick? Reply!

Fanficaddict12: Hey KurainGirl17 are you hot?

KurainGirl17: SHUT UP!!!

KurainGirl17: Wait…HOW DID YOU GET INTO THIS CHATROOM!?  
_Fanficaddict12 left the chatroom_

KurainGirl17: …

IObject2U: Um, Maya, I got some news…

KurainGirl17: You mean that you invited some pervert in the chatroom to tick me off?

IObject2U: Well, that, and…

IObject2U: I got disbarred.

KurainGirl17: ? Um, that means…uh…

IObject2U: I lost my attorney badge.

KurainGirl17: :O!!!!!!!!!!!

KurainGirl17: WTF!? WHAT HAPPENED!? HOW!? WHY!?!?!?

IObject2U: Well, I was defending this guy named Zak…

IObjecr2U: And someone gave me forged evidence.

IObject2U: And like the idiot I am, I presented it and the prosecutor (Klavier Gavin) ratted me out.

KurainGirl17: …

KurainGirl17: *kicks Klavier's ass*

IObject2U: It's not his fault. It's mine for presenting illegal evidence.

KurainGirl17: Don't say that Nick! It's not your fault!!  
IObject2U: Well, at least one good thing came out of it.

KurainGirl17: What???

KurainGirl17: A good thing came out of that case????

IObjecr2U: Well, when Zak was gonna get guilty because me, he vanished. Poof! Gone.

KurainGirl17: That's the good thing?

IObject2U: Let me finish.

IObject2U: So because of that, he left his poor little daughter all alone.

IObject2U: So I adopted her.

KurainGirl17: …

KurainGirl17: NO EFFIN WAAAAAAAAAAY!  
KurainGirl17: YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER NO NICK!!!?

IObject2U: Yeah.

KurainGirl17: ! :D

KurainGirl17: WHAT'S HER NAME!? HOW OLD IS SHE!?

IObject2U: Her name is Trucy, and she's 8.

KurainGirl17: OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!

KurainGirl17: I'm coming to meet her RIGHT NOW!!!

IObject2U: ? Right now? Don't you have duties?

KurainGirl17: FULP MY DUTIES!!

IObject2U: 'Fulp?'

KurainGirl17: I HAVE TO MEET HER RIGHT NOW!! I'M BRING PEARLY TOO!

IObject2U: *sigh* Alright, see you soon.

_KurainGirl17 left the chatroom_

_Pearly_Pearls entered the chatroom_

Pearly_Pearls: You have a daughter now, Mr. Nick!?

IObject2U: Yeah. Uh, how did you get in here?

Pearly_Pearls: This is great! Now you and Mystic Maya have taken a whole new level to your relationship with a child!

IObject2U: WHAT!?  
_Pearly-Pearls left the chatroom_

IObject2U: Ugh…

**2026  
****Private Chatroom: **_**Emergency!  
**_**Conversation between Apollo and Trucy  
****Apollo Justice Timeline**

_ChordsofSteel entered the chatroom_

ChordsofSteel: Trucy??

Magic_Panties: Polly!

ChordsofSteel! Truce! What's wrong!? What's the emergency?

Magic_Panties: I…

ChordsofSteel: What is it!?

Magic_Panties: I don't know what to wear for my date.

ChordsofSteel: …

_ChordsofSteel left the chatroom_

Magic_Panties: D:

Magic_Panties *PM*: Polly, please come back! I need you!

_ChordsofSteel entered the chatroom_

Magic_Panties: Yay, you're back! :D

ChordsofSteel: I thought you were in danger! You really scared me!

Magic_Panties: Sorry, Polly….

Magic_Panties: But this IS an emergency!

ChordsofSteel: The fact that you can't decide what to wear for your date is not an emergency!

Magic_Panties: But it's my first date! D: I'm nervous.

Magic_Panties: Should I dress formal, or will that be over the top? But if I dress casually he might thin I don't care.

Magic_Panties: D: I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT DATING HEEEELP.

ChordsofSteel: Just wear whatever you want.

Magic_Panties: *sarcastic* Yeah, that helps.

ChordsofSteel: Trucy, I don't have time for this. I was writing my memoirs.

Magic_Panties: *sarcastic* I bet it's quite the read.

ChordsofSteel: I don't have to take this you know!

Magic_Panties: Well than leave!

_ChordsofSteel left the chatroom_

Magic_Panties *PM*: NO WAIT COME BACK!

_ChordsofSteel entered the chatroom_

ChordsofSteel: What!?

Magic-Panties: I'm sorry. Help me. :c

ChordsofSteel: *sigh* Fine.

Magic_Panties: Yay! :D

ChordsofSteel: So who is this guy anyway?

Magic_Panties: His name is Cody Hackins.

**March 4****th****, 2027, 3:09 P.M  
****Chatroom #5  
****Conversation between Apollo, Trucy, Kay, Viola and Phoenix  
****After Apollo Justice**

_Magic_Panties entered the chatroom_

Yatagarasu_II: No.

ChordsofSteel: Oh.

ChordsofSteel: Oh, hey Trucy.

Magic_Panties: Hi Polly! :D Fancy meeting you here. :P

Magic_Panties: Who's Yatagarasu_II?

ChordsofSteel: Kay Faraday. I met her a while ago.

Yatagarasu_II: Hi. :D

Magic_Panties: HI! :D I'm Trucy Wright, Ace Magician.

Yatagarasu_II: :O!  
Yatagarasu_II: I KNOW YOU! I saw your act at the Wonder Bar before.

Magic_Panties: Cool. :)

Magic_Panties: ASL?

Yatagarasu_II: 25, Female, California.

Magic_Panties: 16, Female, California. :)

Magic_Panties: So what's the deal, Polly? Is Kay your new girlfriend or something?

ChordsofSteel: What!? NO.

Yatagarasu_II: xD

ChordsofSteel: Anyway, what're you doing here Trucy?

Magic_Panties: Bored.

Magic_Panties: I'm trying to kill time until my next show starts.

Yatagarasu_II: About you show, I've always wondered something…

Magic_Panties: Wut?

Yatagarasu_II: Where is Mr. Hat on your body?

Magic_Panties: You don't wanna know.

Yatagarasu_II: ._.

Magic_Panties: What were you guys talking about?

ChordsofSteel: Nothing interesting.

Yatagarasu_II: He was asking me about the Yatagarasu. :)

Magic_Panties: Who?

Yatagarasu_II: Even in the depths of night, when no other bird dares to take flight…

Yatagarasu_II: One alone soars to shine the light of righteousness on the world's blight!

Magic_Panties: …Cool.

ChordsofSteel: Basically the Yatagarasu is a great thief who steals 'the truth.'

Magic_Panties: Oh.

Yatagarasu_II: T_T

ChordsofSteel: What?

_IObject2Uentered the chatroom_

IObject2U: Hello?

Magic_Panties: :D Daddy!

IObject2U: Hey Trucy. What's going on?

Magic_Panties: I'm just talkin' to Polly and Kay. :)

IObject2U: Kay? Oh...I think Edgeworth talked about her once.

Yatagarasu_II: :D Really?

IObject2U: Yeah. I'm Phoenix Wright, by the way. He told you about me, right?

Yatagarasu_II: Yeee…No.

IObject2U: T_T

IObject2U: Oh, by the way, be on the lookout for a user named 'PlayedlikeaFiddle7.' I can't let her find me.

_PlayedlikeaFiddle7 entered the chatroom  
_IObjet2U: AW SHIT.

PlayedlikeaFiddle7: There's no point in running again, Mr. Wright. I'll keep following you.

IObject2U: UUUUUUUUUURRRFF.

PlayedlikeaFiddle7: You better pay your debt or else…

PlayedlikeaFiddle7: Heh…heh…heh.

IObject2U: :S…

PlayedlikeaFiddle7: You have until the end of the month, Wright.

_PlayedlikeaFiddle7 left the chatroom_

Magic_Panties: Daddy…?

ChordsofSteel: Mr. Wright, you're in debt?

IObject2U: Yeah…I regrettably took up a loan with Tender Lender.

IObject2U: What's creepy is she keeps sending me reminders in the form of love letters. :S

Magic_Panties: :O! Those letters were from a loan collector!?

Magic_Panties: I thought it was a new Mommy. :(

IObject2U: Please stop badgering me about that Trucy. T_T

Magic_Panties: But…!

Yatagarasu_II: So…how deep are you in, Mr. Wright.

Fanficaddict12: Yatagarasu_II are you hot?

Yatagarasu_II: GO AWAY!

IObject2U: WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?

Magic_Panties: WHO ARE YOU!?

ChordsofSteel: Why are you always harassing us!?

Fanficaddict12: I am…a virus.

IObject2U: ?

Fanficaddict12: I was created in the depths of the MASON System.

Fanficaddict12: You know all the others pervs you meet in other chatrooms? In comments? On Twitter and Facebook?

Fanficaddict12: Me.

ChordsofSteel: …

Fanficaddict12: Now that you know my identity, I cannot allow you to chat any further.

Yatagarasu_II: Huh?

Magic_Panties: You're weird…

Fanficaddict12: Bye.

_ChordsofSteel left the chatroom_

_Magic_Panties left the chatroom_

_Yatagarasu_II left the chatroom_

_IObject2U left the chatroom_

Fanficaddict12: Heh…heh…heh…

* * *

**A/N: **Now you know my true identity. Me, the great perv of the internet! The virus of the MASON System! FEAR ME! *I do Shih-na's breakdown* But in all seriousness, this is probably the last time I'll use my FanFiction account in the chatrooms. I think it's becoming a bad run-on joke.

Anyway, anybody see a pattern in the last chatroom discussion. Every new chapter I add another person into the mix. *Ex: 3 had 3 people at the end, 6 had 4 at the end, and this time, 9, had 5* Eventually the last chatroom of the chapters is gonna get really hectic. :)


	4. 10 to 12

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Ace Attorney, so stop asking.

**A/N: **Did you think I was dead! Did you think I gave up this story! Were you expecting Portal 2 to come out by the end of the year! WRONG! I'm back baby and (probably) better than ever! So sit back, relax, and continue to enjoy the conversations of your favorite AA characters. Also I just beat Rise from the Ashes so expect some of that.

* * *

**Sometime in 2020, 6:07 P.M  
****Chatroom #11  
****Conversation between Phoenix, Trucy, Maya, and Pearl  
****Before Apollo Justice, after disbarment**

KurainGirl17: I AM SO PISSED! T_T

IObject2U: What is it this time?

KurainGirl17: Didn't you hear! They said that Portal 2 isn't going to come out until 2011! UUURRRRGGGGG!

IObject2U: ….But it's 2020.

KurainGirl17: I KNOW RIGHT? I don't know what they're smoking over at Valve but they need to stop it!

KurainGirl17: Ugh, my life sucks so much.

IObject2U: You know, there are more unfortunate people in the world. Like in this very chatroom for example.

KurainGirl17: *sigh* You're right Nick. I'm being so selfish.

KurainGirl17: I'm sorry you had a terrible training day today Pearly.

Pearly-Pearls: Thanks…

IObject2U: T_T. What's happened at training, Pearls?

Pearly-Pearls: I don't wanna talk about it. :c

IObject2U: Alright then…

IObject2U: Hey Maya, you see the teaser for Portal 2?

KurainGirl17: OMFG like 50 times! GLaDOS is WIN!

KurainGirl17: Plus I saw some footage from the game on YouTube! Wheatly is like the ultimate Companion Cube!

PrincessOfMagic(A/N: I made younger Trucy's username different since I'm pretty sure magic panties haven't been invented yet): Yeah, but when is Half-Life 2: Episode 3 coming out?

KurainGirl17: Probably never.

PrincessOfMagic: Oh. Hey Pearls what happened at training?

Pearly-Pearls: I said I didn't want to talk about it…

IObject2U: Maybe talking about it will make you feel better.

Pearly-Pearls: Well…

Pearly-Pearls: I was training with a lot of kids my age, and I tried to summon Mystic Mia in order to show off…

Pearly-Pearls: But instead I channeled some man.

IObject2U: That doesn't sound bad.

Pearly-Pearls: Yeah, but this man used to be a child molester…

IObject2U: ._.!

Pearly-Pearls: So when I summoned him…

IObject2U: NO WE DON'T WANNA HEAR THE REST!

Pearly-Pearls: …

PrincessOfMagic: But Daddy, I wanna hear the rest!

Someguyinthechatroom: Me 2.

IObject2U: NO!

Pearly-Pearls: I'm going to go and cry now…

_Pearly-Pearls left the chatroom_

KurainGirl17: …

PrincessOfMagic: I wanted to know what happens next.

OtherRandumbDude: I can show you what happens next.

IObject2U: PISS OFF!

(A/N: Sorry this discussion was really weird, I just couldn't think of anything else for Pearl's bad day. Hope you can forgive me!)

**June 18****th****, 2017, 2:42 P.M  
****Police Chatroom 4 Criminals  
****Conversation between Dee, Redd, Damon and an admin  
****Between the first & second game**

ElReddo2: Isn't it great that we got our own chatrooms?

QueenDDD7: Yeah, but we're always being monitored.

DeathGlare: It's a chatroom. Random people are always listening to us.

QueenDD7: I suppose you're right.

ElReddo2: Hey, perhaps later we could go get some meatloaf.

QueenDDD7: Oh sure, then we can go breed turtles on a Sunday morning.

ElReddo2: Why not? I think we can pull it off.

DeathGlare: Maybe, but how would we bust open the Lego chair without agitating the rollercoaster.

QueenDDD7: Perhaps we could roll around the meat sauce and grab ourselves some ostrich eggs from the gravy farm.

DeathGlare: Maybe if we got some help from the Bagel Barn across the toy factory.

PoliceAdmin: Hey are you guys talking in secret codes?

ElReddo2: Why that's complete nonsense officer! What would give you that idea?

PoliceAdmin: Well your conversation looks really…retarded. And not making sense at all.

DeathGlare: Well sorry that our mangelrocks don't fragelate your mondidtude.

QueenDDD7: Word.

PoliceAdmin: Wha-? You're not even using real words now! You're using codewords!

ElReddo2: Obviously we need to sleepover at the mango bin if we're ever gonna get some peace.

DealthGlare: I totally fungulate.

QueenDDD7: Alright guys, let's get the math out of here.

_ElReddo2 left the chatroom_

_DeathGlare left the chatroom_

_QueenDDD7 left the chatroom_

PoliceAdmin: *sigh* I should've stayed in culinary school.

NewspaperThief: You shouldn't have made their weevil all exranated.

PoliceAdmin: SHUT THE HELL UP!

**December 25****th****, 2026, 3:07 A.M  
****Chatroom #3  
****Conversation between Trucy, Apollo, Ema, Klavier, Phoenix, Maya, Angel, Lana, Edgeworth, Franziska, Gumshoe, Kay, Shi-Long and Ron  
****A crazy Christmas chat**

Magic_Panties: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! :D

ScienceFreak39: It doesn't seem like a very Merry Christmas.

Skye123: What makes you say that, Sis?

ScienceFreak39: I got a stupid case that I gotta work on! Apperantly my fop of a boss never heard of a holiday!

Glamorousness: I'm right here, just so you know. And I don't like this as much as you do.

ChordsOfSteel: Ditto. I just wish this case would be over.

Magic_Panties: Yeah, well we pretty much won so it'll be done quick!

Glamorousness: We'll see tomorrow when she gets convicted.

Cough-UpQueen: We'll see you try and convict me you old washed-up rockstar.

ChrodsOfSteel: When did you get here Angel?

Cough-UpQueen: Since before you party poopers showed up. I was trying to catch up with my old friend.

LangZiRules4: That being me.

ScienceFreak39: Who's you?

JusticeScales: Agent Lang?

LangZiRules4: Let me guess…Edgeworth, am I right?

JusticeScales: Yes, it's me.

Cough-UpQueen: Me and old Wofly here are old high school friends.

GummyBear: What! But we went to high school together and I don't even remember Agent Lang!

Yatagarasu_II: Like how you forgot me all those years later?

GummyBear: When're you gonna let that go? ):

Yatagarasu_II: D: I didn't mean to make you sad.

JusticeScales: Isn't Agent Lang supposed to be from Zheng Fa. How could he have been in a high school in America?

LangZiRules4: Why don't you just shut up and enjoy this fanfic for what it is.

JusticeScales: …

Cough-UpQueen: Surely you must remember old Wofly, Dick. Remember, that new kid from senior who sat in the corner of the lunch room, howling at people.

GummyBear: …THAT WAS YOU!

LangZiRules4: I've never noticed you there detective.

Cough-UpQueen: Come on Wolfy, remember that kid who blew up the entire science room that one day?

LangZiRules4: …THAT WAS YOU!

GummyBear: I nearly got expelled that day. But my father told the principal, "Letting that boy out on the street would be bad for all of civilization." My old man was the best!

Magic_Panties: …Well, anyway, back on the subject of Christmas. I wish Daddy was awake so we could open presents. D:

Yatagarasu_II: I'm sure your dad will wake up soon. :)

ChordsOfSteel: I doubt it, it's 3 A.M. Why are we all up at this time anyway?

Glamorousness: Why not?

FranziskavonKarma: Actually, it's around 10 A.M in Germany right now.

Magic_Panties: D: Lucky!

LangZiRules4: I'm sure you can wait for you presents from old Santa, little girl.

Magic-Panties: I'm not an idiot; I know there is no Santa!

ScienceFreak39: What! D:

ChordsOfSteel: You didn't know Santa doesn't exist?

Skye123: I…I never got around to tell her.

ScienceFreak39: This is so awful!

IObject2U: Come on Ema, you're not really that stupid are you?

ScienceFreak39: Why are you so mean now, Mr. Wright!

IObject2U: This coming from you.

ScienceFreak39: …OK, maybe I do get a little moody.

Magic-Panties: :D Daddy! When did you get up?

IObject2U: I heard you typing from the other rooms…and the noises from the new messages popping up.

Magic_Panties: Sorry, can we open presents now?

IObject2U: I still a little tired….

KurainGirl17: But you have enough energy to come on and chat Nick?

IObject2U: Why don't you got do Master stuff!

KurainGirl17: I am. I'm training (Yes, masters train too!). I need to stay up for 2 days straight. Going strong!

_MaskDeAwesome joined the chatroom_

JusticeScales: You've gotten lazy Wright. When're you gonna retake the bar exam.

IObject2U: It's good to see you too Edgeworth. I'm going to retake the bar exam...eventually.

KurainGirl17: Eventually being never.

MaskDeAwesome: Hello everyone.

ChordsOfSteel: If you just entered Mr. Wright, why didn't it alert us?

IObject2U: I was already in this chatroom. I just fell asleep.

Yatagarasu_II: Lazy.

MaskDeAwesome: Um, guys…

FranziskavonKarma: RTYPL

IObject2U: Did you whip your keyboard again Franziska?

FranziskavonKarma: Take the bar exam again! Court is getting too easy without you to crush.

IObject2U: Aw, how sweet of you.

FranziskavonKarma: 3ADF[\

MaskDeAwesome: PLEASE DON'T IGNORE MEEEEEEEEEEE!

ScienceFreak39: Alright, we see you man!

Glamorousness: No need to have a cow.

MaskDeAwesome: Ugh, sorry. Nice to see you again Mr. Wright.

IObject2U: And you are…?

MaskDeAwesome: Remember me? Ron DeLite?

IObject2U: Um…

KurainGirl17: Come on Nick! The MaskDeMasque case!

IObject2U: …Oh yeah!

KurainGirl17: Forgive Nick, Ron. He's just gotten old.

IObject2U: I am not old!

Magic_Panties: You are so old, Daddy.

ScienceFreak39: Like, super old.

Yatagarasu_II Mega super old.

IObject2U: T_T.

IObject2U: Anyway, how's the misses Ron?

MaskDeAwesome: We're both doing well.

KurainGirl17: How is little Angie doing?

MaskDeAwesome: Angie is also doing well.

JusticeScales: Anyway, I meant to ask you Kay, how goes it being a detective and all?

Yatagarasu_II: It goes awesome! Best job ever!

GummyBear: Kay is really a credit to the force! She's so dedicated.

ScienceFreak39: And perky.

Yatagarasu_II: You say it like it's a bad thing.

Magic_Panties: I think Daddy went back to sleep. I can hear him snoring in the other room.

KurainGirl17: Poor, lazy Nick.

FranziskavonKarma: That foolish fool will never get anywhere laying around like that.

IObject2U: I'M AWAKE.

ChordsOfSteel: I think I should get to bed. I need to rest up for the case tomorrow.

Magic_Panties: You mean go back to doing your Chords of Steel?

ChordsOfSteel: …Yeah…

Magic_Panties: Ha! :3

IObject2U: Trucy be nice to your brother!

ChordsOfSteel: What?

IObject2U: What?

Magic-Panties: Daddy, you can't just say what. Your message is still up there. What did you mean?

_IObject2U left the chatroom_

ChordsOfSteel: …

Magic_Panties: …

Cough-UpQueen: I guess somebody ordered the Awkward Fruit Bowl.

MaskDeAwesome: What makes it so awkward?

Cough-UpQueen: I kinda looks like a penis.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope that didn't suck. New chapter hopefully coming soon! As long as I can keep coming up with ideas.


	5. 13 to 15

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the game staring a defense attorney as he struggles to prove his clients guilty no matter what. Yes, I mean Harvey Birdman: The Game./lame joke

**A/N: **SUMMER VACATION FOR ME! This calls for updates!

* * *

**June 23****rd****, 2021, 3:40 P.M  
****Chatroom #4  
****Conversation between Phoenix, Maya, Pearl and Trucy  
****Yes, mostly all the first conversations will have young Phoenix and Maya**

PrincessOfMagic: SUMMER VACATION! :D I AM SO EXCITED!

Pearly-Pearls: :D YAY! WE GET TO HANG OUT MORE!

IObject2U: Calm down you guys. It's not you guys weren't already hanging out all the time.

KurainGirl17: Seriously. You two might as well live together.

Pearly-Pearls: …

IObject2U: No.

Pearly-Pearls: :(

KurainGirl17: So Truce, what're you gonna do during summer break?

PrincessOfMagic: MAGIC CAMP! :D

Pearly-Pearls: So cool. :D

KurainGirl17: Wait, WHAT!

IObject2U: Yeah, she's heading out for magic camp for 2 weeks. What?

KurainGirl17: You can afford to bring your daughter to magic camp but you couldn't take me and Pearl to Disneyland!

Pearly-Pearls: Hey, yeah!

PrincessOfMagic: Why didn't you bring them to Disneyland, Daddy!

IObject2U: Well excuuuuuuuuuuse me, princess!

IObject2U: First of all, I didn't have time to bring you guys to Disneyland. I was still an attorney.

KurainGirl17: It was only an hour away!

IObject2U: I was broke back then.

Pearly-Pearls: And you earn enough now as a suckish pianist?

IObject2U: Touché. Look, I promise next month we'll all go to Disneyland.

KurainGirl17: YAY! I told you it would work guys!

PrincessofMagic: You were right!

Pearly-Pearls: We're going to Disneyland!

IObject2U: Wait, YOU TRICKED ME!

KurainGirl17: Clever deduction, Ace Attorney.

IObject2U: That's it! We're not going!

KurainGirl17: You promised! You have to keep your promise! Need I remind you that you are under oath!

IObject2U: *sigh*

Pearly-Pearls: Don't fight guys! You're supposed to be in love!

IObject2U: Pearls, I think you're old enough to know Maya and I were never going out!

Pearly-Pearls: I know; it just never gets old. ;)

**April 1****st****, 2013, 5:05 P.M  
****Private Chatroom: Are you done yet?  
****Conversation between Iris and Dahlia  
****Before Turnabout Memories**

_LittleFlower09 entered the chatroom_

DemonPrincess45: Glad you could make it, Iris.

LittleFlower09: Based on the title of this private chatroom I think I know what you wanna talk about.

DemonPrincess45: Good, then let's get to the point.

DemonPrincess45: Did you get the bottle from that spiky haired freak?

LittleFlower09: He's not a freak.

DemonPrincess45: ?

LittleFlower09: No, I didn't get the bottle back from Feenie. He won't give it up.

DemonPrincess45: Feenie?

LittleFlower09: Yeah, what's wrong?

DemonPrincess45: What's wrong is that you're whoring around with that Phoenix Wrong while he still has my bottle!

LittleFlower09: Well excuuuuuuuuse me, princess!

DemonPrincess45: I'm not paying you to just sit there and do nothing while that chump flaunts my precious bottle to everyone.

LittleFlower09: You're not paying me at all!

DemonPrincess45: That's nobody's fault but your own.

LittleFlower09: …

DemonPrincess45: I feel you're getting a little too attached to this Phoenix guy.

DemonPrincess45: Iris? Reply!

LittleFlower09: …I love him.

DemonPrincess45: Pardon?

LittleFlower09: You heard me. I love Phoenix Wright.

DemonPrincess45: …

DemonPrincess45: ….

LittleFlower09: ?

DemonPrincess45: ಠ_ಠ

LittleFlower09: ._.

DemonPrincess45: You little bitch.

DemonPrincess45: You better hope you don't cross my path ever again or else you might soon face a terrible fate, Sis.

LittleFlower09: …

DemonPrincess45: If you want a job done right…

LittleFlower09: !

_DemonPrincess45 left the chatroom_

LittleFlower09: …

LittleFlower09: Why am I chatting with myself?

**Janurary 2****nd****, 2027, 8:09 P.M  
****Chatroom #15  
****Conversation between Trucy, Apollo, Thalassa, Phoenix, and Larry  
****Follow-up to last chapter's final chat**

_Lamiroir entered the chatroom_

ChordsOfSteel: Wow, that's the best username you could think of?

Magic_Panties: That's the great creative power of a fanfic writer, I guess.

Fanficaddict12: Well excuuuuuuuuuuse me, princess!

Lamiroir: Well, you two called me down to this chatroom. What is it?

IObject2U: Is something wrong guys?

Magic_Panties: You should know, father.

IObject2U: ?

ChordsOfSteel: On Christmas Day you told Trucy to be nice to me because I'm her brother.

Lamiroir: …

IObject2U: Slip of the tongue.

ChordsOfSteel: We were in a chatroom like this.

IObject2U: Slip of the finger.

Magic_Panties: Don't worm your way out of this Daddy! Is Polly my brother or not!

Lamiroir: A public chatroom is not the place to discuss a matter like this!

Magic_Panties: So you admit it, Mom!

Lamiroir: Enough!

ChordsOfSteel: Come on you guys, nobody goes on chatroom 15!

Magic_Panties: Yeah, except some losers.

SmellyButz34: OH MY GOSH NO WAYZ!

IObject2U: Larry?

SmellyButz34: Nick! Trucy! What an awesome surprise!

SmellyButz34: I come out from the bathroom to find not only my two old buds, but also the super hot Lamiroir her too!

Lamiroir: You are…?

IObject2U: Nobody, just the most awesome guy ever, Larry Butz.

SmellyButz34: Ha, you flatter me Nick, really!

IObject2U: Come on Larry, it's been so long! Tell us how you've been!

ChordsOfSteel: Don't do this, Mr. Wright!

IObject2U: Do what?

Magic_Panties: You're just using Mr. Butz to distract us from finding out the truth!

SmellyButz34: What, you're using me Nick!

IObject2U: Using you? Can't a guy chat with his old childhood friend he hasn't seen in forever? Come on Larry What're you doing now whose the girl come on give me the deats.

SmellyButz34: Oh my gosh, Sofia and I have been doing awesome! She's a model from Italy and I think she's the one!

IObject2U: NO WAI!

SmellyButz34: YES WAI!

IObject2U: TELL ME MOAR!

Magic_Panties: DADDY!

SmellyButz34: Anyway, now I'm a waitor at this awesome restaurant. I swear the customer's suck. They're like:

ChordsOfSteel: PISS OF BUTZ!

SmellyButz34: Yeah like that!

ChordsOfSteel: Tell us Lamiroir, are you our mother or not! Is Trucy my sister!

SmellyButz34: Oh, so THAT'S what you were using me for…

SmellyButz34: …

SmellyBitz34: OK, so anyway let me tell you this story about my first day at work:

Magic_Panties: WELL?

Lamiroir: …I was hoping on telling you later, but if you insist.

Lamiroir: You two are my children.

ChordsOfSteel: …

Magic_Panties: …

IObject2U: Well, you got what you wanted. Happy?

ChordsOfSteel: Honestly? Not so much…

Magic_Panties: It's a lot to take in…

IObject2U: That's what I tried to protect you from.

SmellyButz34: And me! So, anyway,

IObject2U: Piss off Larry.

SmellyButz34: T_T Well excuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me, princess!

* * *

**A/N:** Well excuse me again, princess!


	6. Author's Notes and 16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, OK? Let's do this LEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY JEEEENKIIIIINNNS!

WE INTERRUPT YOUR LIVES TO BRING YOU THIS MESSAGE:

Hey guys, I haven't just sat down and told you how much I appreciate that you've made this my most popular fanfic on this site. So thanks. But that's not why I'm here.

I'm not expecting this to be much of a turnout – or should I say turnabout. :D *cricket noises, someone throws a can at me* -_- Anyway, in your reviews for this Author's Notes chapter, I want YOU to come up with ideas that YOU think would make funny ideas for chatrooms! No, I'm not doing this because I'm running out of ideas. I just thought it'd be fun and a sort of a challenge to be given a specific topic. So yeah, tell me when the conversation takes place (i.e AJ timeline, post-T&T, pre-AJ, etc.), what characters are in it, and what the topic or theme the conversation should be on.

Again, not expecting many people to do this, but if you want to, that's great! Anyway, to tide you guys over, here's 16:

* * *

**February 23****rd****, 2026, 5:00 P.M  
****Private Chatroom: Interview  
****Conversation between Apollo and Kristoph  
****Apollo joining Gavin Law Offices**

_ChordsOfSteel entered the chatroom_

DemonBehindGlasses: Ah, Apollo Justice, am I right?

ChordsOfSteel: Uh, yes, sir.

DemonBehindGlasses: Glad you could make it!

ChordsOfSteel: Um, I'm actually little nervous, sir.

DemonBehindGlasses: Why is that?

ChordsOfSteel: Well, for starters, I've never been interviewed in a, err, chatroom before.

ChordsOfSteel: Why is the interview in a chatroom again?

DemonBehindGlasses: Is there a problem with that, Mr. Justice?

ChordsOfSteel: Well, it's just that most, if not all, interviews are typically in person, and, well, I don't think I want to be interviewed this way.

DemonBehindGlasses: Well if you don't want the job I understand…

ChordsOfSteel: N-No! I'm fine! Chatrooms are fine!

DemonBehindGlasses: As I expected. Now, let's begin.

ChordsOfSteel: Alright…

DemonBehindGlasses: Now how long have you had your attorney's badge?

ChordsOfSteel: Since December, sir.

DemonBehindGlasses: Alright and have you had any cases yet?

ChordsOfSteel: No, not yet.

DemonBehindGlasses: Now then, have you ever committed any felonies?

ChordsOfSteel: No, sir! Never!

DemonBehindGlasses: Hmm…You stuttered.

ChordsOfSteel: No I didn't.

DemonBehindGlasses: No, I clearly heard you stutter which leads me to believe you have committed an injustice.

ChordsOfSteel: You can't hear me stutter over a chatroom it's impossible.

DemonBehindGlasses: Mr. Justice, what do you do for a living?

ChordsOfSteel: …I'm a lawyer, sir.

DemonBehindGlasses: And what should LAWyers do?

ChordsOfSteel: …Uphold the law?

DemonBehindGlasses: Exactly. I would never commit a wrongdoing. If I'm wrong may I be convicted in two months from now for murder!

ChordsOfSteel: Err…Why so specific?

DemonBehindGlasses: Why so serious?

ChordsOfSteel: …

DemonBehindGlasses: As I expected. Now let's put this behind us and continue the interview.

ChordsOfSteel: Alright…

DemonBehindGlasses: Now, I'm going to ask you one last thing.

ChordsOfSteel: Shoot.

DemonBehindGlasses: Have you ever murdered someone?

ChordsOfSteel: NO!

DemonBehindGlasses: And then burn the body into ashes and bury the ashes in a corn field in order to get off scot-free?

ChordsOfSteel: …..This is kind of ridiculous.

DemonBehindGlasses: …You know what, you're right. I don't know what I was thinking, sorry. Here's my real last question:

DemonBehindGlasses: Did you or did you not see Toy Story 3.

ChordsOfSteel: Um, yes, I did.

DemonBehindGlasses: You're hired. You start on Monday.

ChordsOfSteel: …It is Monday.

DemonBehindGlasses: Exactly. If you're not here in the next 30 minutes you're fired.

_DemonBehindGlasses left the chatroom_

ChordsOfSteel: …

ChordsOfSteel: CRAP!  
_  
ChordsOfSteel left the chatroom_

* * *

**A/N: **Short, I know. See you in Chapter 7!


	7. Requests Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I-Oh you know!

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long. Thank you all for your requests! Really strong language in this one. I made this a #1 because I MIGHT do this again, but probably not. Just in case. Well, here they are, the requests:

* * *

**Feburary 21****st****, 2016, 1:09 P.M  
****Private Chatroom: Garmarye's  
****Conversation between Magnifi, Zak, Valant, Thalassa, Apollo and Trucy  
****Requested by thePhonyOversized. (Takes place in 2 different timelines)**

MagniAwesome: Alright gentlemen, and Thalassa, we need a new act.

ZakAttack: Don't you think our acts are good enough already?

MagniAwesome: No. If we keep using the same acts the people will get bored. We need a whole new act to keep it fresh.

ValantRulez: I think we need an act that involves more me.

ZakAttack: We already have plenty of acts that involve plenty of you, Valant.

ValantRulez: Mmm…No I defiantly think there should be more me.

Thalassa: So what did you have in mind for this new act, Daddy?

MagniAwesome: I call it "Zak & Valant's Quick-Draw Shootem."

ZakAttack: Sounds promising.

ValantRulez: Mmm…Yeah, no….

ValantRulez: Yeah I think my name should be first.

ZakAttack: Shut the hell up, Valant.

Thalassa: So what do we do?

MagniAwesome: Basically what happens is Zak and Valant shoot at you with pistols.

Thalassa: ._. I don't think I like this act.

ValantRulez: I know not enough me.

ZakAttack: Shut the hell up, Valant!

MagniAwesome: Don't worry my dear, they're only prop guns. You'll be in no actual danger.

Thalassa: I hope so…

ValantRulez: …So anyone wanna talk about me?

ZakAttack: Shut the hell up, Valant!

**Feburary 21****st****, 2027, 1:45 P.M**

Magic_Panties: You know, we should start Troupe Garmarye again!

Lamiroir: I don't think that'd be the best idea, dear.

Magic_Panties: But why not? It'd be awesome! Me, you, Uncle Valant and Polly!

ChordsOfSteel: Huh?

Magic_Panties: Well, yeah! You're one of us! You're a natural born magician!

ChordsOfSteel: Um, I think I'll stick with being a lawyer for now…

Magic_Panties: Well the offer is always open.

ChordsOfSteel: I'll consider it…

Lamiroir: You know…this was the day "Zak & Valant's Quick-Draw Shootem" was thought up by your grandfather.

ChordsOfSteel: Wasn't that the trick where you were, err, shot?

Lamiroir: Yes…

ValantRulez: I'm sure that was all Zak. I'm too awesome to kill anyone.

Lamiroir: Shut the hell up, Valant!

ValantRulez: Well excuuuuuuuse me, princess!

ChordsOfSteel: That joke is so chapter 5.

Magic_Panties: Yeah, get with the times.

ValantRulez: T_T Well at least I have chicken.

**April 24****th****, 2018, 4:10 P.M  
****Private Chatroom: EMERGENCY!  
****Conversation between Edgeworth, Phoenix and Gumshoe  
****Requested by Cravat of Doom**

_IObject2U entered the chatroom_

_GummyBear entered the chatroom_

JusticeScales: What took you so long! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER!

IObject2U: Yeesh, calm down! Just tell us what's wrong.

GummyBear: I'll get my men right on it! Whatever it is!

JusticeScales: It's Pesu! He's gone MISSING!

GummyBear: OH NO! D:

IObject2U: Pesu? You mean your dog?

JusticeScales: No my capybara YES MY DOG!

GummyBear: What's a capybara?

JusticeScales: Some kinda rodent.

IObject2U: I see…

GummyBear: Don't worry, sir! I'll put up a thousand posters and gather some men in the force to find him!

IObject2U: I don't think the police need to be involved in this…

JusticeScales: You're right…

JusticeScales: What am I saying! YOU'RE ALWAYS WRONG, WRIGHT! Gumshoe, gather the troops!

GummyBear: Got it, sir! I'll be back!

_GummyBear left the chatroom_

IObject2U: You've lost your mind, Edgeworth.

JusticeScales: …You know something Wright? Fuck you.

IObject2U: ._.

JusticeScales: You've never had someone to love like I've had Pesu! That dog's been my best friend for years!

IObject2U: I actually have loved. I've had a girlfriend while you've been single your entire life.

JusticeScales: …Once again, fuck you.

IObject2U: You need to calm down and cool it with the language, man.

JusticeScales: Yeah, you're right…

JusticeScales: Oh my god!

IObject2U: Oh god don't curse at me again! D:

JusticeScales: No! Pesu! I found him!

IObject2U: Really, he came back?

JusticeScales: Technically, no.

IObject2U: ?

JusticeScales: I heard barking coming from my closet, opened it up and there Pesu was!

IObject2U: …

IObject2U: That raises so many questions.

JusticeScales: Which I'm not going to answer.

_GummyBear entered the chatroom_

GummyBear: OK, done! I've got most of the police department looking for your dog! I had to take a little pay cut in order to authorize this, but it's worth it for you, sir!

IObject2U: He found the dog.

GummyBear: …What?

JusticeScales: Yup, he was in my home the entire time. :)

GummyBear: Oh…

GummyBear: Well I'm going to call off the search then…and maybe…cry in the corner for a little while.

JusticeScales: K, have fun.

_GummyBear left the chatroom_

IObject2U: You're a dick.

JusticeScales: No, he's Dick.

IObject2U: T_T Ha ha.

**April 21st, 2019, 6:00 P.M  
****Chatroom #3  
****Conversation between Edgeworth, Kay, Gumshoe, Larry, Wendy and Ema  
****"****Requested" by Golden-Owl**

Yatagarasu_II: And that's how I saved the little capybaras. :)

GummyBear: Cool! But, uh, what happened to the little girl with the hair disorder?

Yatagarasu_II: That's a different story.

JusticeScales: …Why do I talk to you people?

Yatagarasu_II: Because you love us. :D

JusticeScales: …No that's not it.

Yatagarasu_II: T_T

_TheSteelSamurai_ _entered the chatroom_

GummyBear: Who the heck is the Steel Samurai?

Yatagarasu_II: The Steel Samurai: Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo husband of The Pink Princess father of the Iron Infant THINK GUMMY!

GummyBear: No, I mean whose the guy in the chatroom CALLED TheSteelSamurai.

Yatagarasu_II: You know, I think I heard that 'TheSteelSamurai' is the official account for the show. They do it to promote the show and other appearances. :)

GummyBear: So you think this the actually Steel Samurai? Will Powers?

Yatagarasu_II: I think so. :D

TheSteelSamurai: Yup, it's me, Will Powers. :D

JusticeScales: Holy crap…

TheSteelSamurai: ?

JusticeScales: HOLY CRAP THIS IS SO AWESOME I AM SUCH A HUGE FAN OF THE STEEL SAMURAI YOU ARE A GOD I CAN'T BELIVE I'M TALKING TO YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU AGAIN I MEAN.

Yatagarasu_II: ._.

GummyBear: ._.

Yatagarasu_II: ROFL. xD!

GummyBear: xD I didn't realize you were such a fanboy, sir.

JusticeScales: SHUT UP I'M TALKING TO THE STEEL SAMURAI!

TheSteelSamurai: xD Gotcha, Edgey!

JusticeScales: …What?

TheSteelSamurai: It's me, Larry! Larry Butz!

JusticeScales: …What?

Yatagarasu_II: Hey Larry! :D What're you doing on the Steel Samurai's account?

TheSteelSamurai: I got hired to do another show as the Steel Samurai so the people at Global Studios gave me the password to this account so I can advertise it.

JusticeScales: LARRYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I'm going to kill you!

TheSteelSamurai: D:!

Yatagarasu_II: You wouldn't want to kill the Steel Samurai, Mr. Edgeworth. I mean you are his biggest fan and all.

JusticeScales: Shut up!

_ThePinkPrincess entered the chatroom_

GummyBear: OK, first Larry is TheSteelSamurai, now there's a Pink Princess…

Yatagarasu_II: Hey Larry, you know who ThePinkPrincess is?

TheSteelSamurai: Not sure. They didn't tell me who they cast to play her.

GummyBear: What do you think, sir?

JusticeScales: Shush. I'm using Logic.

GummyBear: …

JusticeScales: If Larry got cast again by Global Studios, that would mean the other actors of the Embassy show must a reprised their roles.

JusticeScales: Which means the Pink Princess is…

ThePinkPrincess: EDGEY-POO!

JusticeScales: NNGGOOOOOOOOOOOH SHIT!

ThePinkPrincess: What's with that loud internet scream, Edgey-poo? And honestly, how could you cuss at a sweet old lady! Have you no soul!

ThePinkPrincess: Speaking of people with no soul, these stupid executives are making me shamelessly advertise their stupid show all over the web!

ThePinkPrincess: How could they make me use this screen name, too? I feel slimy using it! I would much rather use my screen name, CutiePie12! But no, I have to use this stupid screen name!

ThePinkPrincess: I would quit, but you know, the adoring fans. That reminds me Edgey-poo, do you want tickets to my new show? I could get you the best seats in the house!

Yatagarasu_II: Oh god she even types fast! D:

GummyBear: How is it possible to type that fast!

ScienceFreak39: If we use science we can find the answer!

JusticeScales: Ema…is that you?

ScienceFreak39: Why yes it is!

Yatagarasu_II: Hi Ema! :D

JusticeScales: Have you been spying on our conversation this entre time?

ScienceFreak39: What! NO!  
ThePinkPrincess: How dare you stalk my Edgey-poo like that! Honestly, it's creepy when some per on the internet like you comes along and stalks us!

ThePinkPrincess: Honestly, you should just back off! You can't have my Edgey-poo! He's mine you hear me! All mine! That goes for that Kay girl as well!

ThePinkPrincess: You should just fall in a ditch, and I'll help you! Where do you live! WHERE DO YOU LIVE!

ScienceFreak39: STOP! I wasn't stalking anyone!

ScienceFreak39: I was in this chatroom and I had somewhere to be but I didn't log out so when I got back I saw you guys on! That's all!

ThePinkPrincess: Yeesh, OK. No need for all the exclamation points.

ScineceFreak39: …

GummyBear: Hey Mr. Edgeworth, your birthday is coming up, right?

JusticeScales: Yeah…

GummyBear: Well, since you're such a Steel Samurai fanboy, I'm gonna get you a Steel Samurai doll!

JusticeScales: Huh?

_GummyBear left the chatroom_

TheSteelSamurai: That sounds like an awesome idea! I'm gonna do it too!

JusticeScales: Huh? Huh?

_TheSteelSamurai left the chatroom_

Yatagarasu_II: Hey, maybe I should get you a Steel Samurai-based gift too!

ScineceFreak39: Maybe I could help! We'll meet up and share a gift.

Yatagarasu_II: Sounds like a plan!

JusticeScales: Huh? Huh? Huh?

ThePinkPrincess: Oh Edgey-poo! I'm going to buy you a Steel Samurai outfit so we could be together!

JusticeScales: Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?

_ThePinkPrincess left the chatroom_

Yatagarasu_II: Well, I think we should head off too.

ScineceFreak39: Yeah, we need to tell the world Miles Edgeworth is a closet SS fan!

Yatagarasu_II: Let's do it!

JusticeScales: OBJECTION!

* * *

**A/N:** Needless to say Gumshoe gets a pay deduction.


	8. 20 to 22

**Disclaimer: **I think we've established this already.

**A/N:** Sorry, I've been working on other projects on my deviantART. I'm also working on a new story here. But I'm back, after 2 months! Thank you for suggesting more requests, but sadly requests are **closed **right now. Maybe they'll be back someday. :P Enjoy!

(P.S Heads-up. I gave Klavier a new account name since I didn't like the last one.)

* * *

**August 6th, 2021, 2:07 P.M**

**Chatroom #7**

**Conversation between Phoenix, Maya, Pearl, Edgeworth and Trucy**

**A Heated Debate**

IObject2U: You're a moron, Edgeworth! Nobody likes you!

JusticeScales: It's not like you don't have your flaws, spiky head!

PrincessOfMagic: Daddy, what's going on?

KurainGirl17: Something stupid.

IObject2U: Be quiet, both of you! We're in a huge debate!

PrincessOfMagic: For what?

JusticeScales: We're discussing a topic that's on everybody's mind all around the world.

PrincessOfMagic: Tell me what it is!

Pearly_Pearls: I wanna know too, Mr. Nick! Don't keep us in suspense!

IObject2U: We're arguing about which one of us has more fangirls – me or Edgeworth.

JusticeScales: And of course it's me, but Wright here it too stubborn to realize it.

IObject2U: Screw you!

Pearly_Pearls: …That's it? That's all this is about?

KurainGirl17: Told you it was something stupid.

JusticeScales: In case you haven't noticed Wright, all the ladies adore me.

IObject2U: Yeah right. The ladies are all over me! I've had TWO girlfriends in the past. How about you?

JusticeScales: …I could get a girlfriend if I wanted one!

IObject2U: Sure you can. /sarcasm

JusticeScales: NGGGGRRRROOOOOOOH!

PrincessOfMagic: Is it OK if I log out?

IObject2U: OBJECTION!

PrincessOfMagic: ._.

IObject2U: We'll settle this once and for all. You three, tell us which one of us is more famous with the ladies!

Pearly_Pearls: Honestly…It'd have to be Mr. Edgeworth.

IObject2U: WHAT!

JusticeScales: I told you, Wright. The people have spoken.

IObject2U: Trucy!

PrincessOfMagic: Sorry Daddy, but I'm gonna have to agree with Pearls.

IObject2U: Trucy, how could you! I'm your dad!

PrincessOfMagic: No, you just adopted me. And plus you're barely home, always working on your secret missions. I'm practically taking care of myself here!

Pearly_Pearls: Yeah, and not to mention turning into a hobo really didn't help your popularity.

IObject2U: …Maya?

KurainGirl17: Even I'm fangirling over Edgeworth.

Pearly_Pearls: HOW COULD YOU MYSTIC MAYA MR. NICK IS YOUR LOVER!

KurainGirl17: STOP THE ACT PEARLY IT ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE!

Pearly_Pearls: IT'S HILARIOUS!

JusticeScales: All I read was blah blah I won.

IObject2U: …Screw you guys, I'm goin' home!

_IObject2U left the chatroom_

**?**

**Private Chatroom: Deal**

**Conversation between Shelly de Killer and anonymous client**

**Undocumented**

ShellsBySeashore: I'm sorry we could not meet in person, but you never know who is lurking in the shadows.

Guest34256: Are you sure that is any safer? I'm sure this is pretty dangerous…

ShellsBySeashore: Nobody will be able to see the chat. No need to worry.

Guest34256: That's when I worry the most.

ShellsBySeashore: Cute. Now, who is it that you want dead?

Guest34256: My brother.

ShellsBySeashore: And why is that?

Guest34256: Why do you give a shit?

ShellsBySeashore: No need for language. I'm a big fan of gossip. Come on, spill the beans.

Guest34256: Well…recently he did something that turned my entire life upside-down…

ShellsBySeashore: What did that monster ever do to you?

Guest34256: He…

Guest34256: He…

Guest34256: HE TOOK MAH JOB!

ShellsBySeashore: He…took your job? That's all?

Guest34256: HE TERK MAH JERB!

ShellsBySeashore: …Is that a reason to kill someone?

Guest34256: You don't understand! That job was my life! I live in a crappy apartment; my dog ran away from me, my girlfriend just up and disappeared…That job was all I had left!

Guest34256: He must die!

ShellsBySeashore: I don't know…

Guest34256: You're an assassin! Why should you care about the reason for killing? Besides, I'll pay you over $5000.

ShellsBySeashore: Sorry, but my fee is $9000.

Guest34256: WHAT 9000! There's no way that can be right!

ShellsBySeashore: I think it's right.

Guest34256: *sigh* Fine, $9000.

ShellsBySeashore: Pleasure doing business with you. I'll e-mail you the drop-off location for the money. Also, e-mail me a picture of your brother. I'll see you soon.

_ShellsBySeashore left the chatroom_

Guest34256: Rip-off artist!

Guest34256: Aw, he left already. :(

**August 25****th****, 2028, 10:36 P.M**

**Chatroom #9**

**Conversation between Apollo, Trucy, Thalassa, Edgeworth, Phoenix, Ema, Lana, Oldbag, Larry, Klavier and Franziska**

**Wackiness  
**

FranziskavonKarma: 2WR5IO[

IObject2U: What now Franziska?

FranziskavonKarma: Nothing. I'm getting a new keyboard on Tuesday, so I thought that I'd relieve all my stress on this old, dated keyboard.

JusticeScales: I would imagine your keyboard would be un-useable at this point.

FranziskavonKarma: qrWSdHGBL;

JusticeScales: …

ChordsOfSteel: I honestly think this joke is getting old.

Skye123: So, Edgeworth, I hear that Capcom has officially announced that your game is getting a sequel.

JusticeScales: You've heard right. AAI2 – Spring 2011.

IObject2U: Great, another game not starring me. Thanks for screwing me over Capcom.

ChordsOfSteel: At least you'll still probably be in GS5. I'm stressing wondering if I'll be in the next game.

IObject2U: IF GS5 ever comes out. It's starting to become the next Half-Life 2: Episode Three, or Duke Nukem Forever.

SteelGuitar3: Calm down, Herr Wright. Your time in the spotlight is done. But you've had a good run, ja?

IObject2U: Shut up, this is all your fault.

SteelGuitar3: T_T

_SmellyButz34 entered the chatroom_

IObject2U: And it just gets better and better…

SmellyButz34: NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!

IObject2U: What!

SmellyButz34: *sniff* Sofia dumped me. :(

Magic_Panties: You've been together with Sofia for this long?

JusticeScales: It might be a new record.

SmellyButz34: You guys never support me! D:

ChordsofSteel: *sigh* Tell us what happened.

SmellyButz34: Well, when Sofia came home after traveling for two months, I decided to pop the question to her. But then she said she wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. And to add insult to injury, then she told me she's been cheating on me for six months! She's so cruel!

SmellyButz34: So I've come here to pick up some chicks!

SmellyButz34: …So Trucy, how old are you now?

IObject2U: DUDE!

SmellyButz34: Shut up, Nick!

IObject2U: If you don't get out of here I'm going to kick your ass!

SmellyButz34: Well good luck finding me because I moved last week!

IObject2U: I know. You sent me a postcard. I have your address.

SmellyButz34: ._.

_SmellyButz34 left the chatroom_

FranziskavonKarma: I yo n c a k t s c de y u a a ge i s, o u j st h e oo u h fr e me o yo a d , r I m de t t o o vi us.

Magic_Panties: ._.

JusticeScales: It appears her poor keys have taken all the abuse they could take.

_FranziskavonKarma left the chatroom_

SteelGuitar3: That girl gives me the creeps…

_CutiePie12 entered the chatroom_

ScienceFreak39: CutiePie12?

JusticeScales: Hmm…

IObject2U: Edgeworth?

JusticeScales: Something about this name sounds a bit familiar…

Skye123: Someone you know?

JusticeScales: I'm trying to remember…

ScienceFreak39: !

SteelGuitar3: Fraulein?

ScienceFreak39: Mr. Edgeworth, run! Now!

JusticeScales: Pardon? What's gotten into you, Ms. Skye?

CuitePie12: EDGEY-POO!

JusticeScales: NGGGGRRRROOOOOOOOHH! I remember now!

IObject2U: She's still alive? What the hell!

CutiePie12: Why of course I'm alive! I have the heart of a bull you know! And what do you mean by 'what the hell!'

CutiePie12: Honestly! First of all, I don't care for your language! Second, it sounds as if you would be happy if I were dead. HOW RUDE OF YOU!

CutiePie12: I came here for a good chat with a few people, but instead I'm greeted by a rude hobo who wishes for me to be dead! This is a fine howdy-do!

Magic_Panties: Daddy…What just happened?

_IObject2U left the chatroom_

Magic_Panties: …Daddy?

CutiePie12: Anyway, Edgey-poo! It's been ages! How are you? I've been meaning to write you!

JusticeScales: Everything is well, Ms. Oldbag…

ChordsOfSteel: I thought old people like to sleep early…

CuitePie12: ಠ_ಠ

_ChordsOfSteel left the chatroom_

Magic_Panties *PM*: Mr. Edgeworth! She's scared my brother and daddy away! Do something!

JusticeScales *PM*: And just what do you suggest I do Trucy? She's a demon!

ScienceFreak39: Um…Ms. Oldbag?

CutiePie12: What is it, child! I'm chatting with Edgey-poo!

ScienceFreak39: I…um…

CutiePie12: Tch! Even after all these years you haven't changed a bit! You're still the same little science brat you've always been!

CutiePie12: Honestly, if you want to say something, say it! If you don't I will fuhg

ScienceFreak39: …You'll what?

Skye123: …

SteelGuitar3: …

JusticeScales: …

Magic_Panties: …Ms. Oldbag?

ScienceFreak39: My god…Is she…dead?

Skye123: It sure seems like it.

Magic_Panites: Oh my god…

JusticeScales: …Should I be relieved or mournful?

SteelGuitar3: Don't speak ill of the dead, Herr Edgeworth.

JusticeScales: You have a point…Farewell, Wendy Oldbag…

Lamiroir: Sorry, I was away from the keyboard for a while. So, what did I miss?

Magic_Panties: And old lady just died…

Lamiroir: Oh…Oh my…

ScienceFreak39: I should report this. I'll try and be back.

_ScienceFreak39 left the chatroom_

Magic_Panties: I should tell Daddy and Polly to come back…

**An hour later…**

IObject2U: Trucy, would you please turn down that music!

Magic_Panties: No way! Owl City is the best and ALL MUST HEAR IT! *blasts music*

IObject2U: TRUCY!

Lamiroir: Trucy, turn down the music right now!

Magic_Panties: Hey, why do you care? You're not even here!

Lamiroir: Don't talk back to me!

Magic_Panties: If Daddy would just give me back my headphones we wouldn't be having this issue!

IObject2U: You're not getting those headphones back, Trucy. Not until next week.

Magic_Panties: But I thought it had been 6 months already!

SteelGuitar3: Exactly what happened that caused this punishment?

ChordsOfSteel: Trucy made a woman disappear at her show and she's still missing.

SteelGuitar3: ._.

Magic_Panties: They'll find her eventually!

IObject2U: Trucy, music! Now! Or would you rather I take away your computer?

Magic_Panites: *pout* Fine.

IObject2U: Thank you.

Skye123: Mr. Edgeworth, are you still there? You've been awfully quiet.

JusticeScales: …I guess the whole Oldbag incident still has me a little shaken up.

ChordsOfSteel: Poor Oldbag. She'll be missed by fans everywhere…

CutiePie12: Hey guys.

Magic_Panties: MS. OLDBAG!

JusticeScales: You're alive!

IObject2U: It's a miracle!

CutiePie12: No, it's Ema. I'm just using her username. I'm at her apartment right now.

Magic_Panites: Oh…

Skye123: So, how did she die? Heart attack?

CuitePie12: Much worse than that, Sis. We've deduced that, well…She's been murdered.

JusticeScales: …!

ChordsOfSteel: MURDERED?

Lamiroir: Oh my!

IObject2U: You know after 12 cases I'm not even surprised anymore.

SteelGuitar3: Any suspects?

ScienceFreak39: Yes. We've been searching around and found the murder weapon in the apartment at the end of the hall. The suspect has being taken to the detention center as we speak.

ChordsOfSteel: Well, I'll see you in court Klavier.

SteelGuitar3: You're taking the case already? Come now, Herr Forehead. You know nothing about this case.

ChordsOfSteel: The whole point of my game is to prove the suspect not guilty! Come on Trucy, we've got a crime scene to investigate!

Magic_Panties: I'll meet you there!

_ChordsOfSteel left the chatroom_

SteelGuitar3: I should head over there too.

_SteelGuitar3 left the chatroom_

Magic_Panties: Um…where is the place anyway?

CutiePie12: It's Gatewater Apartments. Room 3D.

Magic_Panties: Alright!

_Guest34256 entered the room_

Skye123: Who is the guest?

Guest34256: You don't need to know who I am!

Skye123: Alright, no need to be rude. Just trying to start some conversation.

Guest34256: Sorry, I just got out of a bad chat…

Magic_Panties: That's alright! :D

Guest34256: …

Magic_Panties: …?

Guest34256: Magic Panties…tell me, are you…Trucy Wright?

Magic_Panties: The very same! Have you seen my show?

Guest34256: You…YOU MADE MY GIRLFRIEND DISAPPEAR!

Magic_Panties: ._. Oh…um, that…

Guest34256: Grrr….I gotta see de Killer about this…

IObject2U: WHAT?

Guest34256: N-NOTHING!

_Guest34256 left the chatroom_

Magic_Panties: D-Daddy…Who is de Killer?

IObject2U: Quick Trucy! Hide in the bomb shelter!

_Magic_Panties left the chatroom_

Lamiroir: I'm coming over there!

_Lamiroir left the chatroom_

CuitePie12:Well, anyway, the fop just got here. I should log off and get to investigating.

_CutiePie12 left the chatroom_

Skye123: I should be on my way as well. So long, all.

_Skye123 left the chatroom_

JusticeScales: Well, Wright, I think I've had quite enough excitement for one night. Good luck with your daughter. I'm off to greet my fangirls. You know, the ones I have more of.

_JusticeScales left the chatroom_

IObject2U: Jackass…

IObject2U: Well, I better log off…

_SmellyButz34 entered the chatroom_

IObject2U: Oh, hey Larry. Look, I should get going.

SmellyButz34: But I have amazing news Nick! I found someone else!

IObject2U: Larry, I really think we should wrap this chapter up…

SmellyButz34: B-But I have a really funny story to tell!

IObject2U: Goodbye, Larry!

_IObject2U left the chatroom_

SmellyButz34: Well, I'm going to tell my story anyway!

_The Author ended the chapter_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Here lies Wendy Oldbag. She never stopped talking.

(I think that might be the longest closing chat ever. Or maybe not. I dunno. If it is, that's my sorry for not updating. I'll try and update more. Until then!)

**EDIT 9/20/10:** Fixed several errors.


	9. Prepare for your mind to be blown

**A/N:** Have ya heard the news? CROSSOVER!

* * *

**Unknown Time  
Chatroom #4  
Conversation between Phoenix, Maya, Edgeworth and Professor Layton  
The Most Important Announcement Ever  
**

_IObject2U entered the chatroom_

IObject2U: What's so important Maya? You seemed pretty antsy in your PM…

KurainGirl17: NICK! ! ! !

IObject2U: WHAT! ?

KurainGirl17: LAST NIGHT! THEY ANNOUNCED A NEW GAME LAST NIGHT!

IObject2U: Wh-What is it! ? GS5? Please tell me it's GS5!

KurainGirl17: WAY BETTER! LIKE, 10x BETTER! BRACE YOURSELF NICK, FOR WHAT I AM ABOUT TO SAY MAY POSSIBLY BLOW YOUR MIND.

IObject2U: Quit leaving me in suspense, out with it!

KurainGirl17: THERE IS GOING TO BE A PROFESSSOR LAYTON/PHOENIX WRIGHT CROSSOVER! ! ! ! ! !

IObject2U: …

IObject2U: …

IObject2U: …

KurainGirl17: Nick…You OK?

IObject2U: Yeah I'm fine….BUT MY MIND IS TOTALLY BLOWN AWAY! ! ! ! !

KurainGirl17: YEAAAAAAAAH! ! !

IObject2U: DETAILS DETAILSDETAILSDETAILSDETAILS!

KurainGirl17: OKOKOKOKOK! Um...So there will be gameplay elements from both our games, the story is about me, you, Layton and Luke being sucked into a different dimension ruled by a villain known as the Story Teller, who writes out your destiny with his magic pen.

IObject2U: Oh my goodness, I have to tell Edgeworth right now!

KurainGirl17: YES! :D

_JusticeScales entered the chatroom_

JusticeScales: What is it Wright? You seemed ecstatic.

IObject2U: Phoenix Wright/Professor Layton crossover.

JusticeScales: …Pardon?

IObject2U: There is going to be a Phoenix Wright and Professor Layton crossover for the 3DS!

JusticeScales: …Get outta town.

KurainGirl17: We're serious! :D

JusticeScales: ….HOLY CRAP YEEEEEEEEEESSSSS!

KurainGirl17: W00T!

JusticeScales: So tell me, what role do I play in this!

KurainGirl17: …What?

JusticeScales: Yes, what role do I play in this crossover? What's it about?

KurainGirl17: Oh, um…I don't think you're in this one, Edgeworth.

JusticeScales: …I'm not?

KurainGirl17: Nah, I think it's only me and Nick.

JusticeScales: …Well then screw you.

_JusticeScales left the chatroom_

IObject2U: Pffft, lame.

KurainGirl17: Totally. But he COULD be in it. I mean, we need a prosecutor for the 'Witch Trials.'

IObject2U: Please let it be an OC character….Because if it's not Edgeworth it's Franziska…

FranziskavonKarma: 123weytbp

IObject2U: ._.

KurainGirl17: I guess we had to fit that in one way or another…

IObject2U: Maya...Do you realize this has to be the single most greatest announcement anyone has ever made ever?

KurainGirl17: Indeed I do. In fact, it could change life as we know it.

_ProfLay-Lay5 entered the chatroom_

ProfLay-Lay5: DID YOU GUYS HEAR THE EPIC NEWS! ! ?

IObject2U: Indeed we did. Do you realize how much of a big deal this is?

ProfLay-Lay5: Yes. Life as we know it could soon change forever.

IObject2U: In fact, this could cause the fabric of time and space to be ripped.

ProfLay-Lay5: Indeed. I predict it will happen at any moment now.

KurainGirl17: Well, until that happens, I'm going to just finish this sente

* * *

**A/N**: That sums up my reaction to this announcement. Yes, a PW/PL crossover was announced not 24 hours ago, and in my excitement I made this on a whim. It might not be that funny (or even funny at all) but still, I got my point across.

I **plan** to get a Halloween-type chat out on Halloween **if I find the time.** Anyway, until then. :)


	10. Christmas Special

**Disclaimer: **I asked Santa for the rights to the Ace Attorney characters, but he didn't give it to me. So I still don't own them.

**A/N:** Yeah…CLEARLY I wasn't able to get in that Halloween special. Oh well, it wasn't that funny anyway. Sorry I haven't written any new chapters lately. I've been taking a little hiatus from writing. But I'm back with a little Christmas gift to all of you. Enjoy!

* * *

**December 24, 2020, 9:00 P.M**

**Chatroom #6**

**Conversation between Phoenix, Maya, Pearl, Trucy, Gumshoe, Edgeworth, Larry, Franziska, and Santa(?)**

**Merry Christmas**

PrincessOfMagic: OH MY GOSH CHRISTMAS IS COMING I AM SO SO EXCITED!

Pearly_Pearls: I know! :D I cannot wait for, um…what was his name? Sand-tah Claws?

KurainGirl17: That's 'Santa Claus' Pearly. :) He's gonna give you everything you asked for. :D

Pearly_Pearls: I asked for you and Mr. Nick to have a romantic Christmas!

KurainGirl17: Well everything except that.

JusticeScales: Christmas…Bah humbug.

_JusticeScales left the chatroom_

IObject2U: …Well that was random.

GummyBear: Poor Mr. Edgeworth. He's like this every Christmas. He's like the Grinch. Or more like Scrooge, since he underpays and overworks me. I can't afford a single present for Maggey or my family…and I don't think I'll be able to pay my rent this month…Bah humbug.

IObject2U: …Anyway, I wonder why Edgeworth hates Christmas so much.

SmellyButz34: Maybe his shoes are too tight?

KurainGirl17: Or, you know, maybe it has something to do with the fact that his father was murdered around Christmas time.

IObject2U: What?

KurainGirl17: You know, DL-6?

IObject2U: …Don't know what you're talking about. Let's just go with the shoe thing.

KurainGirl17: T_T

PrincessOfMagic: I should probably go to sleep soon. I wanna get up early so Santa can give me my presents. :D

_SaintNick entered the chatroom_

SaintNick: Merry Christmas everyone!

Pearly_Pearls: Um, Nick, when did you become a saint?

IObject2U: That's not me Pearls. 'Saint Nick' is Santa's name.

PrincessOfMaigc: *gasp* SANTA! :D

Pearly_Pearls: OH MY GOSH SANTA MAKE MR. NICK AND MAYA GET INTIMATE.

IObject2U: ._.; That sounded…very wrong, Pearls.

FranziskavonKarma: Who are you?

SaintNick: Why, I'm Santa Claus of course!

KurainGirl17: DUH MS. VON KARMA! WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE!

IObject2U: Maya, you don't really believe that this is really Santa do you?

KurainGirl17: NICK!

KurainGirl17: WE ARE IN THE PRESENCE OF A SAINT AND YOU WILL TREAT HIS HOLINESS WITH THE UPMOST RESEPCT!

IObject2U: ._.

GummyBear: This could be Hairy Butts. He's pulled this kind of thing before.

SmellyButz34: I'M RIGHT HERE! AND IT'S LARRY BUTZ!

FranziskavonKarma: Well then clearly this is some bot created by this site in order to spread holiday joy.

IObject2U: Clearly.

SaintNick: Oh, I assure I really am Santa, Phoenix Wright.

IObject2U: …How do you know my name?

FranziskavonKarma: Perhaps he scanned your account for your personal information.

IObject2U: That sounds about right.

SaintNick: Ah, Ms. Von Karma. You've been very naughty this year.

FranziskavonKarma: I-I beg your pardon! ?

SmellyButz34: Not naughty enough. ;)

FranziskavonKarma: Qectubiop

IObject2U: Seriously can we please stop with this joke?

GummyBears: That's what I want for Chirstmas…and a lifetime supply of instant noodles.

SaintNick: Consider it done, Dick Gumshoe!

GummyBear: *sigh* I wish it were that easy.

PrincessOfMagic: Wait…are you saying this isn't Santa…there is no Santa?

IObject2U: N-No! This is just some fake Santa! The real Santa is about to go and make his run right now! Y-Yeah…

SaintNick: Ho, ho. I see how it is. Well fine, I shall leave. I'd better make my run now. I can't be late, I'm on a tight schedule you know!

IObject2U: Yeah whatever.

_SaintNick left the chatroom_

KurainGirl17: Nick…you just made Nick leave.

IObject2U: So?

KurainGirl17: GAWD YOU ARE SUCH A JERK I HATE YOU!

_KurainGirl17 left the chatroom_

Pearly_Pearls: Mr. Nick…I am going to smack you so hard.

IObject2U: ._. *gulp*

**The following Christmas Day…**

**A miracle occurred!**

**(Phoenix, Maya, Gumshoe, Franziska, Larry)**

IObject2U: Man, last night was so weird…

FranziskavonKarma: I have to agree. Last night I found a bunch of coal in my fireplace. I don't know how it all got there.

IObject2U: For some reason Trucy got everything she asked for. Only thing is I didn't put it there. Someone else did. Strange…

GummyBear: Something amazing happened to me! I won a lifetime supply of noodles! And someone paid my rent this month! I must have a guardian angel somewhere! :D

SmellyButz34: A miracle happened to me too! I got a new model girlfriend!

IObject2U: That's not a miracle that's a natural occurrence.

SmellyButz34: T_T

IObject2U: I don't remember anything from last night after the chat. I guess I must've been drunk as I woke up in a hotel room with a woman. I didn't see her face but she had black hair. It was utterly humiliating. Good thing Trucy didn't ask questions.

KurainGirl17: Strange…the same thing happened to me. I woke up in a hotel room too. I woke up in Gatewater Hotel, room 7D.

IObject2U: I woke up in the same room…

KurainGirl17: …

IObject2U: …

GummyBear: …

FranziskavonKarma: …

SmellyButz34: …

IObject2U: …WHOA SANTA IS REAL!

* * *

**A/N:** This was sort of rushed at the end. I want to get this out before Christmas, and my relatives ate up my Christmas Eve.

**To all my readers new and old, Happy Holidays. :) I'll see you all in 2011 with all new chapters! **

(After the next chapter I might consider doing another request chapter.)


	11. 25 to 27

.em ton mocpaC ot gnoleb sretcarahc yenrottA ecA llA :**remialcsiD**

**

* * *

January 28****th****, 3019, 3:07 P.M  
Unknown Chatroom  
Incoming Transmition from Phoenix, Maya, Robot Phoenix and Robot Maya  
In the future everything is fine**

_IObject2U entered the chatroom_

_KurainGirl17 entered the chatroom_

IObject2U: Um, which chatroom is this?

KurainGirl17: I dunno. I wonder who invited us here…

_IFindErrorsInYourself entered the chatroom _

_FemaleFromKurainVillage entered the chatroom_

IFindErrorsInYourself: GREETINGS PRIMITIVE VERSIONS OF OURSELVES.

FemaleFromKurainVillage: WE HAVE SENT YOU TO THIS TRANSMITION SO WE MAY TELL YOU ABOUT THE GLORIOUS FUTURE WR LIVE IN.

IObject2U: Um…What?

IFindErrorsInYourself: WE ARE YOUR ROBOT COUNTERPARTS FROM THE YEAR 3019. WE WERE PROGRAMMED TO BEHAVE JUST LIKE YOU. WE WERE GIVEN YOUR MEMORIES. WE KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO SAY AND WHAT YOU'LL THINK, BECAUSE WE ARE YOU.

IObject2U: Yeah, sure, whatever.

KurainGirl17: We're not that gullible.

IObject2U: Well at least I'm not.

KurainGirl17: T_T. Well, anyway, if you really are us, then what am I thinking about right now?

FemaleFromKurainVillage: BURGERS.

KurainGirl17: HOLY CRAP I AM THINKING ABOUT BURGERS! Nick they're really from the future!

IObject2U: Yeah right. Everybody knows Maya thinks about burgers.

IFindErrorsInYourself: I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO SAY THAT.

IObject2U: WHOA FUTURE!

IObject2U: I-I have so many questions! D-Do I ever find love? Do I start a family?

IFindErrorsInYourself: YES. IN THE FUTURE YOU WILL HAVE A DAUGHTER.

IObject2U: YES! Who's my wife?

IFindErrorsInYourself: NOBODY. YOUR DAUGHTER IS ADOPTED. YOU WILL BECOME A PIANO PLAYING HOBO WHO NOBODY LOVES.

IObject2U: Wh…What?

IFindErrorsInYourself: YES, IT IS TRAGIC.

IObject2U: …

KurainGirl17: What about me?

FemaleFromKurainVillage: YOU WILL BECOME MASTER OF KURAIN VILLAGE, AS YOU WERE DESTINED TO. YOU WILL FIND LOVE AND HAVE TWO BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN, AND YOUR HUSBAND WILL NOT BE A TOTAL DOUCHE AND LEAVE YOU LIKE ALL THE OTHERS.

KurainGirl17: :D YAY!

IObject2U: …Do…Do I still have my spiky hair?

IFindErrorsInYourself: YES, BUT YOU COVER IT UP WITH A HAT. AND IT IS NOT AN AWESOME PROFESSOR LAYTON HAT, IT'S A STUPID-LOOKING BEANIE.

KurainGirl17: Ha! My life rocks and yours sucks, Nick!

IObject2U: Well…My crappy future aside, what is the year 3019 like?

IFindErrorsInYourself: IN THE YEAR 3019, THERE WILL BE ROBOTS.

IObject2U: …And?

IFindErrorsInYourself: THAT IS IT. JUST ROBOTS. EARTH BECAME A LIFELESS WASTELAND AFTER THE GREAT BEIBER WAR OF 2013 A.D. ONLY WE ROBOTS SURVIVED AFTER THE LAST OF THE FEMALES HAD DIED FROM BEIBER FEVER. NOW ROBOTS ARE THE DOMINATE SPECIES. WE HAVE REPLACED THE HUMANS WHO DIED DURING THE WAR WITH ANDROID VERSIONS OF THEMSELVES, LIKE US.

KurainGirl17: …

IObject2U: Yeah, that would make sense…If it wasn't 2019.

IFindErrorsInYourself: …

FemaleFromKurainVillage: …They're on to us Professor!

IFindErrorsInYourself: Quick Luke! Log out!

_IFindErrorsInYourself left the chatroom_

_FemaleFromKurainVillage left the chatroom_

KurainGirl17: …

IObject2U: I should've known it was a trick. There is no way I'll become a piano playing hobo.

KurainGirl17: All this irony is making me hungry. Wanna go grab a burger?

IObject2U: Sure.

**February 21****st****, 2018, 9:31 P.M  
Chatroom #7  
Conversation between Phoenix, Edgeworth, Franziska and Winston Payne  
Oh who cares these middle chats always suck**

JusticeScales: And that's why I'm totally awesome.

FranziskavonKarma: Well…That's 2 hours of my life I'll never get back.

IObject2U: Though I gotta admit you brought up some compelling arguments.

_RookieKiller entered the chatroom_

RookieKiller: Hello?

RookieKiller: Is anybody on here?

IObject2U: Pretend we're not here!

JusticeScales: *facepalm*

RookieKiller: Hey guys!

IObject2U: Oh…hey…Payne.

RookieKiller: So what's going on?

JusticeScales: Oh…you know…things.

RookieKiller: Hey, I know I'm an epic prosecutor in the courthouse who shows no mercy and totally pwns noobs, but that doesn't mean we can't be pals outside court.

IObject2U: …Riiiight…

JusticeScales: So, um…Who are you again?

RookieKiller: Winston Payne, the Rookie Killer! Weren't we pals once?

JusticeScales: Uh…What?

RookieKiller: Remember that one time when we were both in the courthouse and you were looking over your Court Record and I went up to you and I asked for the time and you were all like "9:58" and I was like "Oh shit my trial is in 2 minutes and I don't have my Court Record I'm so screwed" and then you were like "Good luck with that?" You were so nice.

JusticeScales: …No.

RookieKiller: Oh that's cool. So wanna go get a bite to eat?

IObject2U: Um…O…No…internet…connection…fading…ca…I…we…you…sor…

RookieKiller: Oh…Well screw Wright we can have on our own right Edgewroth?

FranziskavonKarma: Listen, Winston Payne. I know these two foolish fools are too foolish to tell you this, but nobody likes you. You're a toolishly toolish tool who so toolishly goes around acting like a tool.

IObject2U: You mean fool?

Franziskavonkarma: No. He's a tool. A major tool.

RookieKiller: :C

_RookieKiller left the chatroom_

IObject2U: That was kind of harsh. I guess we should go apologize…

IObject2U: Well, I'm tired. I'm goin' to bed.

_IObject2U left the chatroom_

**July 25****th****, 2028, 10:09 P.M  
Chatroom #1  
Conversation between Phoenix, Edgeworth, Maya, Ema, Apollo, Trucy, Kay and Gumshoe  
The Age Old Debate**

ChordsOfSteel: So anyway, I'm running out of oxygen and the deaf mobsters are starting to overpower Trucy, right?

ChordsOfSteel: So I grab this ladder…

Magic_Panties: Stepladder.

ChordsOfSteel: What?

Magic_Panties: It was a stepladder Polly. Not a ladder.

ChordsOfSteel: Same thing.

IObject2U: They are not the same things!

ChordsOfSteel: They both fall under the 'ladder' category.

KurainGirl17: Yeah! You gotta stop judging things based on narrow-minded cultural assumption, Nick!

IObject2U: Quit saying that!

ChordsOfSteel: Can I tell my story again?

IObject2U: OBJECTION!

ChordsOfSteel: *sigh*

JusticeScales: Come on Wright, I wanna know if Rena gets saved from that tribe of pirate ninjas.

IObject2U: This is more important!  
ScienceFreak39: A ladder is steps consisting of two parallel members connected by rungs. A stepladder is a ladder that is hinged in the middle to form an inverted V, which stays to keep the two halves at a fixed angle. There's a difference!

ChordsOfSteel: You just said a stepladder is a ladder. That's exactly what I just said!

Magic_Panties: Yeah, but a pepperoni pizza and a plain cheese pizza are both pizzas, but you wouldn't ask for a plain pizza if you wanted pepperoni.

IObject2U: That's my girl.

ChordsOfSteel: That's a stupid argument.

Magic_Panties: Your face is a stupid argument.

ChordsOfSteel: That doesn't even make sense.

Magic_Panties: Your face doesn't even make sense.

Yatagarasu_II: Well I think there's only one way to settle this.

ScienceFreak39: With science?

KurainGirl17: Sword fight to the death?

Magic_Panties: An army of chickens?

Wakko: To pretend to throw up?

Yatagarasu_II: No, no, no. That last one doesn't even make sense. What we need is to put it to a vote and settle it once and for all. Is a stepladder and ladder the same thing, yes or no?

JusticeScales: Yes.

ChordsOfSteel: Yes.

IObject2U: No!

KurainGirl17: Yes.

ScienceFreak39: No.

Magic_Panties: No!

TourettesGuy: NO!

Yatagarasu_II: So it's a tie.

Magic_Panties: No! With TourettesGuy's vote we win Kay!

Yatagarasu_II: He doesn't count, he's dead.

TourettesGuy: AW BOB SAGET!

IObject2U: Why don't you vote Kay?

Yatagarasu_II: I would vote no, but I'm the mediator so I'm not allowed to vote.

JusticeScales: Kay, just vote so I can hear that story!

Yatagarasu_II: NO I MAKE THE RULES MR. EDGEWORTH!

KurainGirl17: Who died and made you queen?

Yatagarasu_II: YOU WANNA GO FEY!

ChordsOfSteel: STOP! We need to find someone to settle this once and for all.

_GummyBear entered the chatroom_

GummyBear: Hello?

Yatagarasu_II: GUMMY! :D

Magic_Panties: Help us settle something!

GummyBear: Um, OK.

IObject2U: Is a ladder and stepladder the same thing? Yes or no.

GummyBear: …Who cares?

JusticeScales: Listen Detective, just vote yes and you WON'T get a pay cut.

KurainGirl17: Hey that's cheating! No fair!

JusticeScales: Maya we're on the same team.

KurainGirl17: Oh yeah. =P

GummyBear: How about I vote yes if you give me a raise, Mr. Edgeworth.

JusticeScales: What is this "raise" of which you speak of?

GummyBear: *sigh*

Yatagarasu_II: Don't let Mr. Edgeworth pressure you Gummy. Just vote honestly!

GummyBear: Well, honestly, I think they are the same thing.

Yatagarasu_II: You suck Gummy.

GummyBear: You told me to vote honestly!

ChordsOfSteel: Yes, we win!

ScienceFreak39: Gumshoe is stupid, he shouldn't count!

GummyBear: Hey!

KurainGirl17: Sounds like somebody is a sore loser. =P Narrow-minded assumptions FTL. :D

JusticeScales: So Justice, can you resume telling your story?

ChordsOfSteel: My story…? Oh, right! I actually forget what happens after that part because I lost consciousness. Ask Trucy. As for me, I got a hot date to get to.

IObject2U: Really…?

ChordsOfSteel: …OK I'm really going to go masturbate. Later.

_ChordsOfSteel left the chatroom_

ScienceFreak39: Well, that's an image that I didn't want in my brain. I'm going to bed, see ya.

_ScienceFreak39 left the chatroom_

JusticeScales: So Trucy…

_Magic_Panties left the chatroom_

_Yatagarasu_II left the chatroom_

JusticeScales: *sigh* Now I'll never know. Hey Wright, why did you let your daughter go to the Bermuda Triangle?

IObject2U: Because I'm a terrible father.

JusticeScales: …Can't argue with that.

* * *

**A/N:** Ladder or stepladder? The world may never know.

_**SUPER IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT INCOMING! **_

Now accepting requests for Request Chapter #2! If you've already submitted a request from between Request Chapter 1 and now make sure you resubmit it in this chapter's review so it counts. The top 3 best requests I like will get it. I hope this goes as well as last time. :) See you then!


	12. Intermission

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Maya Fey and I did not create Cleverbot. Everything belongs to their respective owners.

**A/N:** Sorry the request chapter is taking so long. Why is it? I think it'd be easier to tell you what AREN'T the reasons for its lateness. -_- Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know that I have started the chapter, and I can defiantly say it'll be the longest chapter to date. In the meantime, I thought it'd be fun to pretend to be Maya and talk to an AI. Here's how it went down. Enjoy. :)

* * *

**?**

**Cleverbot**

**Conversation between Maya and Cleverbot**

**AI Randomness**

_KurainGirl17 enters_

KurainGirl17: Hi! My name is Maya Fey!

Cleverbot: My name is Cleverbot.

KurainGirl17: Nice to meet you. :) Ever been to Kurain Village? I'm the Master there now. :D

Cleverbot: You live in Idaho?

KurainGirl17: Uh, no. It's not in Idaho.

Cleverbot: Your becoming incoherent.

KurainGirl17: Me? You're the one talking about Idaho! You and your bad grammar…

Cleverbot: I didn't mention the sun!

KurainGirl17: Well neither did I moron! You call yourself a clever bot? Gumshoe is smarter than you! Well, actually…Probably not.

Cleverbot: Do you know Glados?

KurainGirl17: You mean that computer from Portal? Yeah.

Cleverbot: Yes.

KurainGirl17: …Yes what?

Cleverbot: Yes is the answer to your question.

KurainGirl17: O-Oh….Hey, do you like burgers? I LOVE burgers!

Cleverbot: I like cheeseburgers.

KurainGirl17: I know! What's a burger without cheese? Nick hates cheese on his burgers. The man has no taste!

Cleverbot: Hey!

KurainGirl17: W-What?

Cleverbot: Nothing, sorry for that.

KurainGirl17: Man, you're super weird! What's up with you?

Cleverbot: You're a robot, an evil robot.

KurainGirl17: No, you are!

Cleverbot: I am not a robot.

KurainGirl17: The word 'bot' is in your name, so therefore you are a robot.

Cleverbot: I didn't even mentioned my name.

KurainGirl17: Grammar check much.

Cleverbot: Am I pretty?

KurainGirl17: Um…You're beautiful?

Cleverbot: Do I have big muscles.

KurainGirl17: …OK, my turn to ask questions. Is a ladder and stepladder the same thing? I keep telling Nick they are and he shouldn't base things on closed-minded assumptions.

Cleverbot: Lol.

KurainGirl17: Um, I wasn't trying to be funny. But I was, I would've made you rofl instead of lol. :)

Cleverbot: Which movie has the most nudity in it?

KurainGirl17: Ew! Are you one of those sick perverts who love porno? If you are, I'm leaving!

Cleverbot: Yes I do believe you are a real bot.

KurainGirl17: …OK, I'm leaving to talk to REAL people. Later, weirdo.

Cleverbot: What other me?

KurainGirl17: Wait…There's another you?

Cleverbot: Is there? Really?

KurainGirl17: I hope not. One of you is enough.

Cleverbot: Okay, but do you think Ryan and I will get married when I'm older or Robbie and I?

KurainGirl17: Um…Who? Oh great, now you made me forget what I was doing!

Cleverbot: Did I say something funny?

KurainGirl17: Not in a good way.

Cleverbot: Oh that's great! What be happening?

KurainGirl17: Oh, you know, spirit medium stuff.

Cleverbot: I know.

KurainGirl17: Hey Cleverbot, is it weird being an AI?

Cleverbot: Too bad being a genius isn't a side effect of being eccentric!

KurainGirl17: …Cool?

Cleverbot: Cool.

KurainGirl17: Coolio.

Cleverbot: Yepers.

KurainGirl17: Mmmhmm.

Cleverbot: Never!

KurainGirl17: Say Never?

Cleverbot: Ever.

KurainGirl17: Right…Well, I'm leaving to talk to Nick. Bye!

Cleverbot: What is that?

KurainGirl17: Nick is a defense attorney-Hey! Don't suck me back into the conversation again! BYE!

_KurainGirl17 leaves_

**Also, since I've already started the chapter, requests are closed. Any requests sent from this point on will be ignored. Thank you everyone who submitted a request. :)**


	13. Requests Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All characters in this fanfic belong to Capcom, not me. Yup, no joke. I don't own Shakespeare's work either.

**A/N:** Sorry for the huge delay. I had school. Then when school ended I got into a writing slump. -_- Also, I really liked all your requests. I couldn't decide, so…I thought I'd make this the longest chapter ever and do all your requests! Just think of it as a present for reading. Thanks guys! I'm only doing one request per user (unless all those requests could be combined into one. Otherwise I just chose one). Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**March 1****st****, 2022, 4:09 P.M  
Chatroom #1  
Conversation between Phoenix, Maya, The Judge, April May, Jean Armstrong, and Sal Manella  
Requested by Dragon-Fly**

KurainGirl17: Pokémon White is the best! I'm totally going to own the Elite Four!

IObject2U: Maya, aren't you a bit too old for video games? Plus, you have too many responsibilities as Kurain Master.

KurainGirl17: …Nick…Shut up.

IObject2U: -_-

_HisHighHonor entered the chatroom_

HisHighHonor: Ah, I finally got this working. These crazy gadgets nowadays are so confusing.

IObject2U: 'HisHighHonor?'

HisHighHonor: Yes, that is my 'screen name' or whatever they call it. I call myself that because I'm a judge.

IObject2U: Would you happen to be the judge from the Los Angeles Courthouse?

HisHighHonor: Why yes, that would be me. And you are?

IObject2U: It's me, Your Honor! Phoenix Wright!

HisHighHonor: …Um, should I know you?

IObject2U: I…I was a defense attorney, remember?

HisHighHonor: …

IObject2U: You disbarred me almost three year ago.

HisHighHonor: Mr. Wright! How goes it?

IObject2U: I suck at my new piano playing job.

HisHighHonor: I'm doing great, thank you for asking! I finally decided to check this internet thing all the youngsters are fussing over nowadays. It's so confusing, all these bizarre functions it possesses.

KurainGirl17: Lol, old person speak.

_AprilShowers45 entered the chatroom_

AprilShowers45: ASL boys? ;P

IObject2U: I feel like I know you too…But all your profile says is 'single.'

KurainGirl17: Weird, I got the same feeling too.

AprilShowers45: Oooooh, are you big fans of little old me? I guess April May is building up a reputation. -,-'-

IObject2U: APRIL MAY?

AprilShowers45: That'd be me. Who are you, big boy?

IObject2U: Um, my name is uh…Walter Gripp.

HisHighHonor: But I thought you said your name was Phoenix Wright.

IObject2U: YOU'RE TEARING ME APART, YOUR HONOR!

AprilShowers45: Ah, Phoenix Wright. How can I forget the man who locked me up five years ago?

KurainGirl17: How did you get out of jail?

AprilShowers45: For very good behavior.

IObject2U: …How many guys to you have to bone?

AprilShowers45: Nine.

IObject2U: Uh…you seem a lot calmer then I thought you'd be.

AprilShowers45: Being in prison for a while give you time to reflect on your actions. I hold no grudge against you anymore. No more will I commit felonies. However, I'm still gonna bang a bunch of guys. ;)

IObject2U: …OK.

HisHighHonor: I'm a little confused. Who is this again?

IObject2U: April May. You know, from State vs. Fey?

HisHighHonor: …

IObject2U: Bouncing boobs.

HisHighHonor: Oh yeah!

_Pwninnoobz1337 entered the chatroom_

Pwninnoobz1337: Sup noobz.

IObject2U: Oh God…

Pwninnoobz1337: I r b wurkin on teh new Steel Samurai movie, and iz gunna b uber 1337, but I has writer's block all of teh suddenz (WRITER'S BLOCK FTL) so I came.

KurainGirl17: …What?

Pwninnoobz1337: To this chatroom.

KurainGirl17: Oh.

Pwninnoobz1337: To score sum hawt chiks. ASL ladies?

AprilShowers45: Sorry little nerdy, but a geek like you will never get some of this talking like that. ;P

Pwninnoobz1337: D:

Pwninnoobz1337: J00'RE PROBLY NOT EVEN DAT HAWT ANYWAY! !1 !...!

Pwninnoobz1337: …ZOMG! BRAINSTORM POWERZ ACTIVATE! Teh Steel Samurai has marital problems wif teh Pink Princess and fights over custody of teh Iron Infant in a court battle WIF SAMURAI SWORDZ BIATCHES!1!

HisHighHonor: Will you need a judge for this scenen? I can send you some headshots!

Pwninnoobz1337: Pfft. No noobz allowed in mah moveh. C u noobz l8r.

_Pwninnoobz1337 left the chatroom_

IObject2U: First the Judge, then April May, and then Sal Manella. I can't take this anymore!

KurainGirl17: How do you know that was Sal Manella?

IObject2U: You don't need to be a brain sergeant to know who that was! Ugh…what's next, Jean Armstrong?

_ThisIsJeanArmstrong entered the chatroom_

ThisIsJeanArmstrong: Hello messieurs!

IObject2U: FFFFFFUUUUUUU-

ThisIsJeanArmstrong: ASL messieurs? ;)

AprilShowers45: Oh no…Gay guys. My one true weakness. D:

HisHighHonor: NO! NOT JEAN ARMSTRONG!

IObject2U: Oh yeah, you remember HIM. -_- I'm outta here.

_IObject2U left the chatroom_

KurainGirl17: Yes, we've done it! Thanks guys. That was hilarious!

AprilShowers45: You still owe us twenty bucks.

**April 22****nd****, 20cutoff-**

Dragon-Fly: HOLD IT! You forgot the Phoenix/Maya!

Franficaddict12: Oh yeah. Uh…

IObject2U: Maya, shall I compare thee to a Summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate. Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May…a, and Summer's lease hath all too short a date-

Dragon-Fly: Screw it. -_-

**(A/N: Sorry Dragon-Fly. xD)**

**I have no idea how to date this  
Chatroom #4  
Conversation between Phoenix, Edgeworth, Sissel and Ray  
Requested by Anmynous  
(I've only played the online demo of Ghost Trick so I don't know much about it so bare with me. Sissel's username might be spoilerish.)**

JusticeScales: Boy, I sure don't believe in ghosts!

IObject2U: …What?

_NotAFurry entered the chatroom_

_JustALamp entered the chatroom_

JustALamp: WE'RE GHOSTS!

JusticeScales: SURPRISED GASP!

IObject2U: …

JustALamp: Shouldn't we be solving the mystery before you disappear, Sissel?

NotAFurry: I will, just as soon as I look at some po-I mean check my e-mails.

JustALamp: You don't even remember your e-mail address.

NotAFurry: SHUT UP!

IObject2U: So you guys are really ghosts?

NotAFurry: That has been established, yes.

IObject2U: Prove it.

NotAFurry: Alright, um…Let's see, I can get into your computer by finding your network. Hold on…there we go!

_NotAFurry left the chatroom_

JusticeScales: Hmph. Turns out he was all talk.

IObject2U: HOLY CRAP WHAT IS HAPPENING!-?

JusticeScales: WHAT?

IObject2U: MY LIGHTS ARE BREAKING AND FLICKERING ON AND OFF! BOOKS ARE BEING THROWN INTO WINDOWS! MY WHOLE OFFICE IS GOING CRAZY!

JustALamp: Sissel, cut it out.

_NotAFurry entered the chatroom_

NotAFurry: Heh, just having fun. You have nice office by the way, IObject. =P

IObject2U: I HAD a nice office. -_-

JusticeScales: So you are ghosts! What's it like?

NotAFurry: Besides the fact the you pretty much die when the sun rises it's alright.

JusticeScales: So can you possess people?

JustALamp: Nope, can't trick bodies.

JusticeScales: Aw…I was gonna have you make Gumshoe walk off a cliff.

IObject2U: You're really an asshole, you know that?

JusticeScales: Yes Wright, I do. That's because unlike you I am able to face my faults with pride.

IObject2U: What 'faults' do I have?

JusticeScales: It'd be easier to make a list of what aren't your faults.

IObject2U: …I hate you.

JustALamp: Again, Sissel, we don't have time to chat. We have to go, right now!

NotAFurry: Shut up and let me have my fun! GAWD!

JustALamp: Well if you wanna die forever, that's fine.

NotAFurry: *sigh* Fine, let's go.

_NotAFurry left the chatroom_

JustALamp: So long, gentlemen. Perhaps in another time, another game, we may have been mortal enemies…

_JustALamp left the chatroom_

IObject2U: Um…OK…

JusticeScales: Fault #56: Can't pick up video game references. I just added that to your list of faults.

IObject2U: Fault #345: Wastes time playing video games. That's my list of your faults.

JusticeScales: That's a made up number!

IObject2U: Fault #5: Dresses like a gay boy. Fault #67: Becomes irrational when dog goes missing. Fault #98: Underpays detectives to point of bankruptcy. Fault #45: Only appealing to elderly women. Fault #69: Sequel is not good enough to be localized into other regions. Wanna hear more?

JusticeScales: FFFFFFFFFFFF-

**September 3****rd****, 2028, 5:07 P.M  
Police Chatroom 4 Criminals  
Conversation between Matt Engarde, Shelly de Killer and an admin  
Requested by anonymous**

ComeAtMeBro4: God, isn't there anybody on these stupid chatrooms ever? Come to think of it, how does a chatroom for prisoners make sense? We're all in the same place, why do we need a chatroom?

PoliceAdmin: Quit nitpicking everything you whiny baby.

ComeAtMeBro4: Yeesh, someone's in a bad mood.

_ShellsBySeashore entered the chatroom_

ShellsBySeashore: Anybody here? It's Shelly de Killer.

ComeAtMeBro4: SHELLY DE KILLER? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

ShellsBySeashore: Ah, Matt Engarde. We meet again.

ComeAtMeBro4: How did you know I'm Matt Engarde?

ShellsBySeashore: I didn't, I just took a guess. You fell into my trap.

ComeAtMeBro4: FFFFFFFFFF-

ShellsBySeashore: To answer your question as to why I'm here I recently took a job to kill a girl named Trucy, but then there was this whole thing with a bomb shelter and things kinda got outta hand after that. Let's just say I'll never look at another turnip the same way again.

ComeAtMeBro4: Um, right, well…You're not still mad about the whole blackmail thing are you?

ShellsBySeashore: Perhaps…Perhaps not…

ComeAtMeBro4: Well…which is it?

ShellsBySeashore: Tonight…you…

ComeAtMeBro4: Wha-what?

ShellsBySeashore: Perhaps, Mr. Egarde, I would watch your back unless you want to find a knife in your back.

ComeAtMeBro4: ! WH-WHAT? Are you implying…?

ShellsBySeashore: I'm just saying…it would be a fitting end of your miserable life, don't you think?

ComeAtMeBro4: ! ! !

_ShellsBySeashore left the chatroom_

ComeAtMeBro4: Hey, Admin! He just said he was gonna kill me! Aren't you going to do something?

PoliceAdmin: Nah…it's pretty much anyone's game in here. As long as nobody escapes we don't care.

ComeAtMeBro4: OH MY GOD!

_ComeAtMeBro4 left the chatroom_

_ShellsBySeashore entered the chatroom_

ShellsBySeashore: Is he gone?

PoliceAdmin: Yeah, he was totally scared.

ShellsBySeashore: Ha! That was hilarious. Sweet, sweet revenge. Thanks for helping.

PoliceAdmin: Sure, but, um, you're not really going to kill him are you?

ShellsBySeashore: Maybe…Now if you'll excuse me I have to eat a mushroom upside down atop the pineapple tree.

PoliceAdmin: Hey, quit using code words!

ShellsBySeashore: What code words? It's what I do every day.

**April 19****th****, 2026, 3:09 P.M  
Chatroom #5  
Conversation between Kristoph and Klavier  
Requested by Puss In Heels  
(Sorry I couldn't both. Plus how can Phoenix be in a chatroom if he's in jail? xD)**

SteelGuitar3: Hey there brother. We haven't talked in a long time, ja?

DemonBehindGlasses: Yes, it has been a while. How has rockin' and rollin' been going?

SteelGuitar3: Uh, good, pretty good. We have a concert coming up, so I haven't had a case in a while.

DemonBehindGlasses: Tomorrow my apprentice is having his first case defending Phoenix Wright.

SteelGuitar3: Phoenix Wright landed in hot water again, ja? But why have a noob defend him?

DemonBehindGlasses: Because he's a main character.

SteelGuitar3: Oh, that makes sense.

SteelGuitar3: So how has your day been?

DemonBehindGlasses: ARE YOU ACCUSING ME OF MURDER?

SteelGuitar3: Wh-what?

DemonBehindGlasses: SO YOU THINK I DID IT IS THAT IT?

SteelGuitar3: I never said that!

DemonBehindGlasses: OH BUT YOU'RE IMPLYING IT.

SteelGuitar3: I wasn't, but now I'm starting to get a little suspicious.

DemonBehindGlasses: …Aha…Ahahaha! I'm only kidding with you brother. Calm down.

SteelGuitar3: Um, OK…So, any good cases lately.

DemonBehindGlasses: I WAS NOWHERE NEAR THE CRIME SCENE YOU DOUCHE!

DemonBehindGlasses: I HAVE AN ALIBI ASK MY BLIND NEIGHBOR HE SAW ME!

SteelGuitar3: You're being a little ridiculous…

DemonBehindGlasses: Like your face.

SteelGuitar3: We have the same face.

DemonBehindGlasses: No, my face is much sexier because I wear glasses. Case closed. I love that show. Best anime ever.

SteelGuitar3: …Um, y'know I've always wondered this: Why is your username 'DemonBehindGlasses?'

DemonBehindGlasses: Oh, you know, a little of this, a little of that.

SteelGuitar3: Are you even listening to what I'm saying anymore?

DemonBehindGlasses: Perhaps in the summer.

SteelGuitar3: …

**October 12****th****, 2026, 4:05 P.M  
Chatroom #7  
Conversation between Klavier, Apollo, Ema and Trucy  
Requested by Magic Detective**

ChordsOfSteel: Man, can you believe that case?

SteelGuitar3: Yeah, it was pretty crazy. My brother is quite the maniac isn't he?

ChordsOfSteel: Yeah. Thanks for the help convicting him…again.

SteelGuitar3: Was a pleasure Herr Fore-Herr Justice.

ChordsOfSteel: You know Klavier, I had you judged all wrong. Maybe we could try and be friends.

SteelGuitar3: Perhaps we can, Herr Justice. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship.

ChordsOfSteel: I wouldn't have it any other way. :)

_ScienceFreak34 entered the chatroom_

_Magic_Panties entered the chatroom_

ChordsOfSteel: Oh, hey guys.

ScienceFreak34: What are you guys talking about?

ChordsOfSteel: Klavier and I were kind of having a moment here.

ScienceFreak34: Oh, sorry.

SteelGuitar3: No, no. Stay. We weren't really doing anything.

ChordsOfSteel: H-Hey!

SteelGuitar3: Not now, Herr Forehead! I'm talking to the Fraulein Detective!

ChordsOfSteel: B-But what about us! D:

SteelGuitar3: It was what it was but now it's over. That's how life works.

ChordsOfSteel: D: H-How could you! You monster!

Magic_Panties: Aww, it's gonna be okay Polly. *pats*

ChordsOfSteel: MY LIFE IS OVER! I'LL NEVER BROLOVE AGAIN!

SteelGuitar3: So Ema, how would you like to accompany me to a movie?

ScienceFreak34: Get lost, flop. I could never date a guy who is such a major tool and breaks men's hearts. Goodbye.

_ScienceFreak34 left the chatroom_

SteelGuitar3: I…I…

ChordsOfSteel: Serves you right jerk!

SteelGuitar3: Listen Herr Justice, I messed up. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?

ChordsOfSteel: Oh, so now I'm your cheap rebound now? I don't think so!

Magic_Panties: You show him Polly! He doesn't own you!

SteelGuitar3: Please, Herr Justice! Remember our days of bromance?

ChordsOfSteel: Yeah. BECAUSE IT WAS 2 MINUTES AGO! I'm out of here!

_ChordsOfSteel left the chatroom_

SteelGuitar3: Fraulein Wright, to need to help me win him back! I was a fool!

Magic_Panties: What makes you think I would ever help you? He told me how much you meant to him and you betrayed his trust!

SteelGuitar3: How could he have told you when it was only for thirty seconds?

Magic_Panties: Helloooo! Magic!

SteelGuitar3: Fine, I'll get him back myself!

_SteelGuitar3 left the chatroom_

Magic_Panties: …

Magic_Panties: And now here's something we hope you'll really like!

**March 23****rd****, 2019, 10:05 A.M  
Chatroom #6  
Conversation between Meekins, Gumshoe, Edgeworth, Kay, Ron, Shih-na/Calisto Yew, Redd, Furio Tigre, Engarde, Shelly and Dee  
Requested by SageUnlimited  
(Ignore the fact that this contradicts the Engarde-Shelly chat early this chapter.)**

GummyBear: Hey, is it possible to get so many pay cuts that you have to pay your employers?

JusticeScales: Wanna find out?

GummyBear: Urk…! No sir, Mr. Edgeworth…

JusticeScales: THEN I SUGGEST YOU PICK UP MY DRY CLEANING LIKE I ASKED YOU TO!

LangZiRules4: You need to give your pup more respect, Mr. Edgeworth. Lang Zi says: "An alpha with no respect for their pups is no alpha at all."

Yatagarasu_II: Aren't alphas supposed to exert dominance over the rest of their pack? I don't think they showed them that much respect.

LangZiRules4: SHOWS WHAT YOU KNOW!

_GentleCop1 entered the chatroom_

GentleCop1: HOW IS EVERYOOOOOOOOONE?

MaskDeAwesome: Hey! YELLING STUFF IS MY THIIIIIIIING!

GentleCop1: Hold on a moment…GummyBear! Your profile page says you're Dick Gumshoe! Is this true, sir?

GummyBear: Yeah, why?

GentleCop1: I DON'T BELIEVE IT! YOU, SIR, ARE MY IDOL!

GummyBear: H…Huh?

GentleCop1: Yes! I have spent my entire life trying to live up your amazing legacy, sir! You are my hero!

JusticeScales: Are you serious? You want to be like this loser?

GentleCop1: That is affirmative, sir!

GummyBear: I…I never had a fan before. This…This is awesome. I'm crying, pal…This is just so awesome!

GentleCop1: I would like to be a detective like you someday. However, I am only a lowly bailiff at the moment…Curses!

GummyBear: Don't worry, pal! You'll get there someday! We all start out small!

JusticeScales: Yes. Someday you could be a loser detective who can only afford instant noodles.

Yatagarasu_II: Quit being so hard on him, Mr. Edgeworth! Let him have this.

GentleCop1: BESIDES, INSTANT NOODLES ARE VERY TASTY, SIR!

GentleCop1: Wait, you're Miles Edgeworth? This is perfect! I could really use your help! We have a criminal that just escaped a few days ago and we could use your help with this case! It is on a global scale!

LangZiRules4: Hey, I'm an Interpol agent! If it's on a global scale, I should be involved!

JusticeScales: I'm a prosecutor, not a detective. You SHOULD have Mr. Lang deal with this matter.

MaskDeAwesome: Besides, there can't really be a criminal that is on more of a global scale than the Mask*DeMasque!

Yatagarasu_II: Except for The Great Yatagarasu, of course!

MaskDeAwesome: Yeah, sure. Whatever.

Yatagarasu_II: Um, sorry, what was that? You think the Mask*DeMasque is better than the Yatagarasu?

MaskDeAwesome: You said it, not me.

Yatagarasu_II: Oh yeah? Well what makes you think you're so great!

MaskDeAwesome: I'm much nobler than you! I leave a warning card BEFORE I even steal anything! Leaving a card afterwards isn't very noble of you.

Yatagarasu_II: Well at least I don't go around stealing petty objects! I go around stealing the truth and giving it back to the people!

MaskDeAwesome: Whatever. At least the Mask*DeMasque has a successor.

Yatagarasu_II: And where is that successor now?

MaskDeAwesome: …

Yatagarasu_II: I rest my case.

MaskDeAwesome: Well at least I'm an original! You're just a cheap copy!

Yatagarasu_II: OH YOU WANNA GO DELITE?

GentleCop1: NOBODY IS GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL WE DEAL WITH THIS CRIMINAL!

LangZiRules4: What's this criminals name, pup?

GentleCop1: Nobody knows her real name, but we know her as Calisto Yew!

JusticeScales: WHAT! ? You let that menace out of prison! ? What kind of bafoons do you have running that place!

GentleCop1: I'M SORRY SIR! I'M JUST A LOWLY BAILIFF NOW!

LangZiRules4: Damn it! I need my best team to get this witch back! If only Shih-na were here.

Yatagarasu_II: …

JusticeScales: Um…Do you not remember who Shih-na turned out to be?

LangZiRules4: Nope, must've blocked it out. That's a plot device for ya!

_ROFLAMOxD entered the chatroom_

ROFLAMOxD: So, you're all talking about me?

MaskDeAwesome: How do you know what we were talking about? Are you a mind reader?

JusticeScales: The recent lines sent on this chatroom are still shown when a new user enters.

MaskDeAwesome: Oh, are we on Xat?

JusticeScales: What, no-I mean, who cares! Calisto, how did you escape?

ROFLAMOxD: I wouldn't worry about how I got out. I would worry about how to get me back in.

LangZiRules4: Just you wait! We're going to find you! So you better watch out!

ROFLAMOxD: Challenge accepted.

_ROFLAMOxD left the chatroom_

_Shih-na entered the chatoom_

LangZiRules4: Shih-na! Is that really you?

Shih-na: Yes. Sorry for my extended absence, sir. An emergency came up that I had to attend to. But Im back. Also, just so you know, I in no way hypnotized you while you slept after I escaped to make you forget who I really was.

LangZiRules4: Well, I know you would never lie to me!

JusticeScales: Oh good Lord…

_Shih-na left the chatroom_

_ROFLAMOxD entered the chatroom_

LangZiRules4: So, you decided to show your ugly face again, huh? We're going to track you down!

ROFLAMOxD: What, you and your sexy assistant that looks like Lady Gaga? Yeah right.

LangziRules4: Don't doubt my partner's sexiness!

GummyBears: Um, Mr. Edgeworth…Should we say something?

JusticeScales: Nah, this'll be fun.

_Shih-na entered the chatroom_

JusticeScales: Ah, it just got better.

LangZiRules4: Shih-na! Perfect timing!

Shih-na: I've found Calisto Yew! I'm going to try and apprehend her!

ROFLAMOxD: Oh no you won't!

LangZiRules4: Yeah, get her!

Shih-na: Quit struggling!

ROFLAMOxD: NEVER! Get your hands off me!

Shih-na: I…cannot contain this girl and her incredible sexiness!

LangZiRules4: Wow, this battle sounds epic! And hot…Mostly hot.

JusticeScales: Mr. Lang, don't you find it a tad bit odd that your assistant and Calisto are able to type in this chatroom while they're having a struggle?

LangZiRules4: That's called determination. You wouldn't know about it.

JusticeScales: Sigh…It's too early in the morning for this. Alright Detective, I think it's time we intervened.

_ElReddo2 entered the chatroom_

_EyeOfTheTiger entered the chatroom_

_ComeAtMeBro4 entered the chatroom_

_ShellsBySeashore entered the chatroom_

_QueenDDD7 entered the chatroom_

ElReddo2: Yes, we shall discuss our business here.

ComeAtMeBro4: Here? In a public chatroom?

ElReddo2: Don't question me!

GummyBear: Hey, your profiles…I know who you guys are! You're murderers!

Yatagarasu_II: WHAT? WHAT IS UP WITH ALL THE CRIMINALS?

ROFLAMOxD: Hey, get out of here! This is my show!

JusticeScales: How did all of you filler villains get out of jail?

ComeAtMeBro4: I'm not a filler villain!

JusticeScales: Yeah, whatever.

ElReddo2: As for you question, there was a prison break just a few hours ago.

GummyBear: Wait, how did I not hear about this! ?

ShellsBySeashore: I don't think you should be giving that away right now, White.

ElReddo2: Who cares? They'll never find your secret location at the corner of Spring and First!

ShellsBySeashore: ! Dude! You just gave away my location!

ElReddo2: Oops, sorry! Well, at least they won't find Tigre at Vitamin Park, or Dee Vazquez at the abandoned taffy factory!

EyeOfTheTiger: YOUS NEEDS TO SHUT YER TRAP BEFORE I DO IT FOR YA!

Yatagarasu_II: Ooooh, there's an abandoned taffy factory?

JusticeScales: There's probably no taffy left, Kay. Hence 'abandoned.'

Yatagarasu_II: Poo. :(

ElReddo2: Dang, sorry you guys! But we can be sure that they'll never find Engarde at the end of Firmin, or find Calisto at that old warehouse by Echo Park.

ROFLAMOxD: What the-How did you know where I was!

ElReddo2: I'm the master of secrets, young lady. Just like how I know that Gumshoe still sleeps with a teddy bear, and how Shi-Long Lang still lives with his mother.

GummyBear: H-HEY!

LangZiRules4: I do not live with my mother!

LangZiRules4: Oh, sorry guys. I need to go down for breakfast. Mom's serving pancakes-I mean…Bye.

_LangZiRules4 left the chatroom_

QueenDDD7: Now I'm sure you're doing this on purpose, White!

ElReddo2: Merely accidents, I assure you Ms. Vazquez, who in middle school ate an entire live rat whole.

MaskDeAwesome: What?

QueenDDD7: I-It was a double dog dare! WHITE, YOU ARE SO DEAD!

ShellsBySeashore: I can make it happen. For a fee, of course.

ComeAtMeBro4: Yeah, and this time I promise not to-Wait, were even in jail in the first place?

SheelsBySeashore: …No. I just wanted to feel wanted.

JusticeScales: Now, now. We just need to arrest him. No need to be so rash.

EyeOfTheTiger: WES MURDERERS! WES ALWAYS RASH!

ElReddo2: Thank you Mr. Edgeworth. By the way, how is your Steel Samurai DVD collection coming along?

JusticeScale: SLAUGHTER HIM!

ElReddo2: Oh, this is so not fantabulous! D:

_ElReddo2 left the chatroom_

ComeAtMeBro4: I know where he is! He's at the end of Cleveland!

GentleCop1: DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!

_GentleCop1 left the chatroom_

_JusticeScales left the chatroom_

_ComeAtMeBro4 left the chatroom_

_ShellsBySeashore left the chatroom_

_QueenDDD7 left the chatroom_

_EyeOfTheTiger left the chatroom_

_GummyBear left the chatroom_

_ROFLAMOxD left the chatroom_

_Shih-na left the chatroom_

MaskDeAwesome: …

Yatagarasu_II: I'm still better.

MaskDeAwesome: SCREW YOOOOOOOOOOU!

* * *

**A/N:** Grah. I think this was one of the weaker chapters. -_- Anyway, we now return to our regularly scheduled programming.


End file.
